The (Trying) success of a failure
by Must-see-EVERYTHING
Summary: Little Hamaguri Jun with fail genes meet little Sawada Tsunayoshi with dame genes. Chaos ensues. An oc story. "Bianchi's also my lover." "Oh congratulations." Chp 12 up!
1. Operation 1: Trying to find a school

**A/N: Meh, I got time. And inspiration hit me. So yes. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Khr Generation X is coming out 2013! YEEEEEEEEESH! XD**

**Operation 1: Trying to find a school**

I was walking down the street, head staring down at the pamphlet that seems to be laughing at my inability to find wherever it's pointing to.

"Oh, shut up. I'm sure _you_ had the directions." Oh yes, that evil pamphlet had the directions alright but that doesn't mean that they _had_ to make sense. I could feel my frustration slowly escalating. I'm sure the 'how to follow directions' book I borrowed from the library told me the meanings of directions. My brain made no sense of the directions, so muddled they were, I have a theory that it was the cause of my screw-ups in my unfortunate life so far. That or the book was for nursery children.

I went forward, fail. I went left, fail. I went right, fail. Where else to go? I was starting to give up before the the answer finally got me. I smacked my head for my stupidness.

I could go backwards, and downwards, and upwards. The last two I don't know how to do. Maybe I should buy a _very _cheap rocket pack and order a underground network of tunnels to be built just for me.

I am a bloody genius.

Confidence re-newed, I turned around but then something clicked in my brain. I turned around. Doesn't that mean I'm now going forwards? My face is facing forward and I'm stepping forward, so I must be going forward. After five confusing minutes of repeatedly turning myself around continuously, I finally mastered the art of walking backwards. With my face facing fowards. Then I'll be truely going backwards. Apparently my fail genes decided to take hold of the situation as after another five minutes of walking, I was back infront of my house.

"asdfjkl;uiewoprq-!" I couldn't form coherent words as I shouted at my house, tearing at my hair while innocent passerbys stared at me as if I was a complete psycho. Lucky for them, they don't have the cursed problem that I was born with. I finally took a deep, _deeeeep_ breath and looked down at my pamphlet again. The evil piece of paper!...

What should I do? The proper and common sense is to ask someone. I had no problem with that, but the people back at England never tried (probably embarassed, that I can understand) but it was a matter of pride, should I ask? To think of it, did I even have what they call pride? Enter thoughtful face there with 'the thinker' pose in public, may I say.

The answer came to me quick.

No. No-pe. Nuzza. Zero.

I grabbed the collar of the nearest civillian that just walked one step ahead of me and asked politely, "Where the hell is this place?!" Stuffing my pamphlet map in his face, crossing my arms and tapping my foot on the pavement impatiently. The lucky civillian looked a bit shocked at my sudden question. Understandable, who grabs your collar when you're minding your own buisness in the middle of the street, stuffs a piece of _eeeeviiill_ paper in your face and demands where it is. It was shocking, especially the piece of _eeeeviiill_ paper/ pamphlet. Then the civillian took his bewildered stare off my face and looked down at the paper.

"Y-you're going to Namimori Middle too? T-that's great! I-I'm going as well!" The words came out a tumble, surprisingly I managed to decode them all. Now looking at the kiddo, he looked quite a bit older than what I thought he was earlier. (I seriously thought that he was a punk. That's hair-style's got to be illegal!)

"Righto. Get going, I don't have all day." I gently nudged him onwards.

"I-I'm called Sawada Tsunayoshi. Since we're going to the same school, w-we should know each other, ne?" He asked uncertainly at me.

Deciding that the kid was okay, I replied, "I'm Hamaguri Jun. I'm going to the school opening ceremony. Y'know, look around?"

Tsunayoshi nodded shyly at me, "I'm going there. I-it would be nice to have you there."

We talked, me saving him a few times from tripping on _thin air_. Hey, I ain't complaining. It's a nice change from seeing my own failures.

"I'm so glad you came by! I thought I'd be lost forever!" Tsunayoshi, now known as Tsuna, he insisted, gave a small smile at me. I looked at him, confused.

"I came with you because I thought you know the way!"

"Eeeh?! No way! I saw the pamphlet so I thought you knew where you would be going!" His facial expression turned into a worried frown.

"I _specifically_ asked you the question where the school was." I stared at him.

He coughed, turning pink in the face in embarrasement, darting his eyes everywhere except me, "Er...I forgot?"

...sigh.

"Well, where are we?" I glanced around, not recognising the slabs of stone that was stuck up in the earth. Wait. Double-take. Slabs of stones?

Oh no.

_When did we get into a freaking graveyard!_

Apparently Tsuna was on the same line of thought as mine because his face was just screaming the sentence. As for me. Let's say 'Ah, fail genes'. I swept my eyes across the gravestones, a bit unnerved. My eyes paused on a very interesting gravestone, which looks like a part of it was acidicly melted off. Seriously, what acid melts through stone that people bring for a grave visit? Must be a tradition, I shrugged, catching the barely noticeable writing of the deceased name.

_Romeo? A nice change from the usual Japanese name perhaps. Woah! He died so young! What happened to him?_

I then studied a very interesting picture of probably the deceased guy, Romeo, whatever. He looked quite handsome, had his arm slung over a quite pretty girl... his girlfriend maybe. _Poor girl, she must be really sad with his death._

"Jun-san! Let's get out of here! And please stop staring at that gravestone." He was definitely creeped out. I complied, standing up from my crouched position from studying the gravestone and patted imaginary dust from my pants. We successfully exited the creepy graveyard of doom, and started operation 1: Trying to find a school. It can't be that hard.

**When the sun is setting~ (In Japan)**

Okay. I retract my previous statement. This was very hard.

"*Pant* *Pant* Tsuna, where are we?"

"*Huff* *Gasp* I-I don't know Jun-san, I-I don't even know how we _got _here in the first place!"

Can any sane person with the knowledge of physics please tell me why we are in middle of a sandy desert, the hot, raw desert wind tearing at our faces with a glaring sun above us? Oh, I guess when my fail genes go together with dame genes very random, very impossible sh*t happens. Like getting into a desert for example. How are we going to get to Japan, much less _school_ now? I _don't_ remember boarding a plane, an underground train or a boat. I _do_ remember walking with Tsuna, talking with Tsuna and _nothing else._

Sigh, the physics of this very crazy world...

Now a plan...

The wind keeps on shifting the massively big sand dunes and I can't get a bearing on my surroundings. Yep, this is going great.

...I don't want to die!

Then, Tsuna, thinking probably the same as me, latched onto me in fright for his life. Great minds think alike. I held him close as well. Hell, I don't want my only human company/partner gone and lost in the desert, leaving me alone all to myself where I'll probably starve, rot away and leave my very useless skeleton.

"I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, I'm _lost_. I'm going to die. Tsuna, leave me. Look for another escape from this wretched place yourself!" I dramatically fell on my knees and clutched my heart. At least I can die looking cool and dramatic.

Tsuna had to break the moment with his smart ass commets, not that he notices them, "Come on Jun-san. We can do this! I-I don't want to be left alone here..." He trailed off, looking to the side in embarrassment. That's what I thought. The day Tsuna becomes a BAMF and boss-like is the day I gain freakish superwoman powers, as if I didn't have the freakish power of getting lost and more already...

After long-ish moments of walking, Tsuna finally fainted from the heat. I instead, held off longer than him, but am getting increasingly tired. I'm going to die with Tsuna aren't I? At least I beat him, a boy in stamina! No sexists can defeat me! Last minute prayer...'Oh whatever deity that lives up there, please send some help, be it a nice or evil person!'

"Your help is here~" Oh that's nice, now get us out of here.

Wait.

Who the hell are you? A man, no an angel was in front of me. Floating off the sand floor in a lotus position, two pairs of white wings with freaking _sparkles_ shooting out of it like fireworks. White hair, light purple eyes and a darker purple, upside down marking on his left cheek. He was dressed completely in white too.

"... What the hell are you?" Oh sod. Such a nice way to greet an inhuman/superhuman being who can kill me in less than a blink of an eye.

The angel didn't look bothered. _Thank the angels._ "Hmmm, you can call me Bya-kun! I'm here to get you out of here, Jun-chan!"

How did he know my name? Is 'Bya-kun' a nickname? Bya, Bya, ...Byakuya? *Snort* right, as if he's like Kuchiki, he seriously looks like a complete opposite. Dragging my 'Byakuya Kuchiki' File to the back of my head into the 'Bleach' storage area, I felt myself being lifted into the air. I was going into panic mode in less than ten seconds now.

"Shhh. Sleep Jun-chan~" Somehow I slept, without help. No, he didn't humiliatingly knock me out. Absolutely _everything, _I swear everything, that Bya-kun didn't knock me out.

Next morning I woke up in Japan.

**Operation 1: Trying to find a school [fail]**

**A/N: How did it go? I thought alot about the story and the character, my oc.**


	2. Operation 2: Taking credit

**A/N: Listening to Katekyo Hitman Reborn ending 8 right now! Awesome! I'm in the mood.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, I would've dragged out the story to way more than only 400 chapters. RAGE**

**Operation 2: Take credit for saving a life**

Well, after the _incident_, I'm sure you wondered what I did. I tell you what I did.

Absolutely nothing.

My mind somehow convinced itself that the cosplay angel was actually the devil holding sparklers behind its pure white wings and the only reason I got home is that _the_ incident never happened. It was a dream. Yep. I'm sure of it.

I woke up every morning, ate my breakfast, scouted around for schools that I never found, come back home in emo mode and slept. Yep, that concludes my days. I also signed up for Namimori Middle since I actually passed it on the way to scout schools. I could actually feel poppers and golden trumpets playing as I smiled _huge._ I found my first school! This was a sign for sure! So deciding to look around for the time I missed for _the incident_, I stepped in the school gates.

Then the rest gone downhill. I blame my fail genes. It went something like this.

_I looked at the school, pristine, clean walls and a huge building with a large clock face imbedded in the centre, not bad._

_"You're trespassing the school grounds. I'll bite you to death." I swear the temperature went down a few degrees and the sky darkened. Somehow a guy managed to sneak up behind me. Feeling a sense of dread, I turned around._

_Did you ever met someone who could make your blood in your veins and arteries stop moving? I never did in my life and I think I just found that person for me. The guy stood way taller than me, wore school uniform with a colourful armband reading 'School Prefect' or something, I couldn't read properly when stared down like prey to predator. He had two tonfas. _Tonfas._ In his hands and glinting a little to omniously for my tastes. Like all natural instincts of us wonderful human beings, I ran._

_I swear the wind was helping me get away from the Prefect, because I was going definitely faster than the other sprinters in the park I flew by. I was so desperate to get away that I think I ran around Namimori for two laps._

_But after that two laps the monster was somehow in front of me. 'I'm so doomed!' I thought frantically, 'What should I do? What's the normal way to deal this?'_

_The prey part of my mind yelled 'Duh? RUN!'_

_The common sense part said, 'You stop, apologise and explain.'_

_The prey part of my mind screamed, 'Are you mad? He's got freaking tonfas. You don't see that everyday!'_

_With the inner struggle going on inside me, I resorted to common sense (YES! I win) since if I follow the prey part, I will get caught anyway. (Screw you!)_

_So stop. _

_I think I'm going too fast._

_Apologize._

_Bow head, right._

_And explain._

_So- AHHHHH!_

_This was what happened. I stopped a feet away, somehow the helping wind turned into a traitorous wind because I couldn't stop with all the push power I gained and when I bowed, my body flew forward and I headbutted the guy._

_In the face._

_I think my life has ended._

_Thank you, mom, dad, Bya-kun even though you were a hallucination._

_To my rescue, the guy flew back and slumped, unconscious against the wall. I think the wall he crashed into had cracks into it. Ouch. My head was that heavy?_

_*Ahem* Back to the point._

_I KILLED HIM!_

_NUUUUUUUU! SAD FACE! :(_

_I DIDN'T EVER WISH TO KILL ANYONE IN MY WHOLE LIFE! Except that guy who is after my life so I could say it was self-defense, right?_

_*Groan* 'Oh god he's waking up! WhatshouldIdoWhatshouldIdo?'_

_Wait. Isn't he going to kill me? Oh well, might as well try to stall time. I still have to see if Tsuna is alright_

_*SMASH*_ _The huge lump of rock was in my hands before my mind even registered it._

_Oh god._

_I really killed him didn't I?_

_Might as well get him to the hospital so I can take the credit for trying to save him. Operation 2: Take credit for saving a life is a gogo!_

_I tried to piggy-back him, but as you sexists know, girls aren't stronger than boys and therefore..._

_I can't piggy-back him. So I ended up dragging him by the leg against the floor, a steady river of blood following me._

_Ouch._

_To the matter at hand...To the hospital!_

_"Welcome, how can I hel- OH GOD!" The nice nurse lady is definitely freaked out._

_"Uhh... Well... I happened to see him got run over by a truck by tripping over a black cat so I thought to save him. He needs immediate attention, I think he's already losing a lot of blood by the looks of it and his head is very... fractured. I'll go home for now." Very nice lie Jun, very nice._

_"You're so amazing! Here, I'll call the surgeons-" He needs surgeons? Oh crap."- and he'll be fine. I hope."The last part was whispered, and I was wiping sweat off my forehead, dirtying it with his blood as she bought my lie._

_"Who's the emergency patient? Quick get him onto the cart! The guy is... HIBARI-SAMA?!"_

_Sama? Well, God is shitting bricks on me today._

_I left before I could be even be questioned so I wouldn't have police turning up at my house and arresting me on the account of murder. I'll live alright, if they believe I injured 'Hibari-sama' beyond recognisation for self-defense._

Hopefully he has amnesia, or forever memory loss of that event. I mean, I _did _hit him pretty hard on the head. To complicate things, I'm still going to the school. I need to check up on Tsuna, since I haven't seen him since _the incident_ and I need to check if he's alright and living. Okay. Maybe a incy wincy part of me wanted to attend to see if the Prefect guy is okay. Nobody can't feel guilty after that.

**Operation 2: Take credit for saving a life [success... sorta. *sigh* still a fail]**

**A/N: Read and REVIEW! I've got a whole load for you guys planned! So REVIEW! **

**Thank you Chuu112 for being the first reviewer! You're the first to notice the brillliancy of me! *Sparkles fall out of the sky***

**...Maybe that was abit exaggerated.**


	3. Operation 3: Join a club

**A/N: I'm happy with the response! You guys are awesome! Tell me, do you want a profile of my oc the next chapter since I didn't put anything about her appearance or personal stuff. I'm going to do a mainly anime based fanfic, but I might put in some manga parts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I don't own. Even Jun would do a better job**

**Jun: Hey!**

**Operation 3: Join a club...*Sigh***

Want to know about the first day of school?

I didn't _directly _meet 'Hibari-sama'. Meaning that I have seen him, but I haven't been close enough.

Thank the seven lords.

To make the whole day better, I met Tsuna on one of my expeditions called 'Trying to find school'. He helpfully led me to school, now knowing where the school is because he offered to lead me there every morning. And since our first meeting was right in front of my house, he knew where to pick me up. I swear he is a Godsend to help me because god pitied me enough to send me a guide. Another thing is that I know, after I saw Tsuna, he is alive and _the incident_ is a hallucination or a dream. The weird thing is that Tsuna also mentioned having a dream about it. Creepy, so fail genes and dame genes are so connected that they have the same dreams?

We found out that we were in the same classrooms, at least I won't be laughed at alone. So far, so good.

Then the fail genes decided to kick in. (Ooooh. The pressure.)

See, it was all good and spandy. (VERY rare moment there)

I was walking down the corridor. (This wouldn't end nicely if you put it that casually)

And _Hibari-sama_ happens to turn a corner in front of me and is walking down the corridor that _I was walking on._ (Oh no.)

Like any good human, I was freaking out and considering turning back and _racing_ back to my classroom. I was _that_ close to breaking down _right there_ and apologise profusely and continuesly. And beg for my life.

As if Hell just decided to act all nice angel-ly, 'Hibari-sama' saw me.

And I froze.

And he froze.

And _I _was about to make a break for it.

He did that first.

...WHAT?!

Seriously, he saw me, froze, turned 180 degrees in his walking and walked off, stiff as an ice cube.

Again. WHAT?!

WHAT DID I DO?

Take deep breaths Jun. DEEEEEEEEP Breaths.

In...out...in...out...

Now think rationally.

That... was weird.

I figured 'Hibari-sama' would go ballistic and shove his tonfas so far up my ass that I'd have it coming out of my mouth, and skin me, and put my face on his wall as a trophy like the frozen tiger heads I saw in rich houses that can hunt and go golf. Something like that. Hey, _his_ line of thought _has_ to be more twisted than mine if he carries _tonfas _around!

To prove my point, outside the window he's already beating up a crowd of students, for no reason at all. With his tonfas he looked like a demon. I shuddered, deciding to take the reaction he gave and walked off, it was better than getting beaten up worse than the poor students down there.

Moving on...

I thought I might as well pick up a club activity. So I walked around the school, looking at all the different clubs advertising. Operation 3: Join a club has started!

Well, I wouldn't want to do sports, they aren't my thing. Hey, I might do a little good but those were luck, and sports don't interest me. I walked by another stand when _he_ came.

"HAMAGURI!"

I winced, ow my ears! A rough looking guy with _white_ hair raced up to me. I looked at him with a '_what do you want'_ look.

"JOIN THE EXTREME BOXING CLUB!" Remember what I said to you guys earlier? Yeah, I said that to him.

"Not interested in sports."

He didn't seem effected, instead tossing an arm around my shoulders and dragged me off, blabbering obsceneries. "The Boxing club is the sport of EXTREME-ness and manli-ness. After I heard of your feat with Hibari I thought you were an EXTREME person!"

I'm a _girl_, and girls don't need manli-ness. And... "My feat with Hibari?"

"You EXTREMELY saved him from EXTREME death! But Hibari says he don't remember the EXTREME situation!" Well, that kind of explains why 'Hibari-sama' was avoiding me.

"I'm a girl."

That stopped the boxer guy in his tracks for a milli-second before he continued dragging me off somewhere. "Boxing is for boys and girls. It's an EXTREME sport!"

How quick the guy changes opinions. "Um, I don't know who you are."

Now the guy releases me and stood in a tall and proud pose, "HOW RUDE OF ME! I'M SASAGAWA RYOHEI, AGE 15, CAPTAIN OF THE BOXING CLUB, MOTTO IS 'EXTREME'!"

Well, Sasagawa is crazy and using my useful special skills, I ran.

*Sigh* In case if you want to know what happened with me and Sasagawa, I tell you one thing that means everything.

That guy is _damn_ persistant.

For example...

**In class...**

"HAMAGURI! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

**In the W.C...**

"HAMAGURI! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"

"PERVERT!" Another girl yelled. Cue the flying make-up and... other things.

**In a tree (I hid there)**

"HAMAGURI! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!" He was next to me on a branch, a hundred feet off the ground and still shouting in my ear.

**Going home...**

"Jun-san! You look really tired! What happened?" Tsuna, oh you sane person, only normal one in my world. You're a life saver.

"Tsuna, please please _please_ try to hold a stalker coming in three seconds." I patted him on the shoulder, and raced for my ears and sanity.

"HAMAGURI! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" Was shouted in the distance, a cueing 'HIIIEE!' rang in the distance. Poor Tsuna, he probably got barrowed over for my sake.

The next day Tsuna walked me to school, with a few bandages on his face covering swelling probably, _what happened to him?_

"Jun-san, you have a crazy person following you in a day, even I couldn't fail as much as that." How insensitive.

"Then I'm better at failing you, I nearly gotten beated up by this _really _scary guy with tonfas." Ha, beat that!

"No way! That guy? Well, I _have_ gotten beaten up by him!" Oh no, he beat me!

"Well, I..." So carries on the failing contest until school.

I looked left, clear. I looked right, clear. I looked forwards, clear. All clear. I let out a breath of relief, relaxing.

"HAMAGURI! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

HOW? HOW? WHY!? I jumped, mechanically turning behind me to see the same guy that haunted me yesterday. Oh that white hair definitely goes on people who were represented by the devil... like Bya-kun for example.

That day I joined the boxing club.

I hate boxing the most now.

**Operation 3: Join a club [SUCCESS] (I was forced to though...)**

**A/N:I plan on doing one chapter focusing mainly on one of Tsuna's family member. So I did Tsuna, Hibari, now Ryohei. REVIEW! Was this chapter lacking in the humour department? Give me future ideas for the future chapters, your thoughts and feeling matter!**


	4. Operation 4: Do a job

**A/N: I'll stick Jun's profile on with this chapter. This chapter is mainly based on... Yamamoto!**

**Disclaimer: I own Jun and her moments, nothing else.**

**Jun's profile**

Name: Hamaguri Jun

Gender: Girl

Age: 13

Height: 160cm

Description: Short brown hair cut to be flat and spiky, dark brown eyes, and asian tan skin. Tom-boyish.

Personality: Clever in anything but directions, superstitious, kind of normal, rash, fun-loving, open-minded, reasonable, considerate... a little, a bit of a coward, have a unique mindset, and is helpful. Usually wears pants, not that she doesn't like skirts, but just find pants more comfortable. A bit miffed about sexists.

Family background: Mum and dad were both Chinese. But she is a BBC (British born Chinese). At the age of one she was transported to live in China with her grandparents and other relatives. Went back to England in nursery, she knows fluent Chinese and English. Parents strict, but caring. She learnt fluent Japanese three years she lived in Japan and went to school age 10.

Favorite color: N/A

Favorite animal: Humans

Favorite food: Apple juice and mints.

Favorite past-time: Day-dreaming, thinking, reading

Hobbies: Likes to be prepared, thinking, reading

Weakness: Gets distracted when people insult her, Directions

Fear: Scary people. Example-Hibari, Xanxus, Bya-kun, Gola Mosca, M.M (Fan-girl. *Shudders*),

Specialty: Running away, Magnet to trouble

**Battle Stats:**

Stamina: Can hold on long enough

Accuracy: Sucks

Power: Average

Speed: Fast to get out of situations.

Reaction time: Horrible. She has a two second reaction rate, in other words, she reacts two second after the movement. Which she might already be dead to react.

Weapons: None. If you consider a random mop sitting innocently by the cleaning cupboard...

Special skills: Deal good damage when she _doesn't_ want to. Running away.

Flame type: Null

Overall: Terrible.

**Operation 4: Do a job**

For first time I went to boxing club...

*Ahem* I mean, I was forced to by The Extreme man dragging me there right after class...

It. Was. Hell.

Xtreme man was on my every movement, like:

**In the boxing clubroom**

"HAMAGURI! Try punching this punching bag!"

"HAMAGURI! Dodge my punches!"

"Wait, STOP!" Too late, a barrage of punches incoming...

"HAMAGURI! Do a hundred push-ups!"

"*GROAN*" That was me.

**To now in the boxing clubroom...**

"HAMAGURI! Try punching this punching bag!"

Must. Imagine. Punching. His. Face...on the punching bag.

"HAMAGURI! Dodge my punches!" Imagine this will be good for you, like preparation for The Hibari for example.

"HAMAGURI! Do a hundred push-ups!" Still can't do it. Impossible. Nuzza.

**The next day**

"Hamaguri! Here! Try-out in the Kendo club!" The weird guy smiled at me, was he flirting with me?

...Nope.

I looked down at the poster he stuffed in my hands, then looked back at him, "Why?"

"Well, we need girls in the kendo club as well, so why not join? You look a little weak anyway."

What I heard was this, _We need equality in this world, so the sexists in this world can kick themselves._

Either that or he's a pervert.

"'Kay." I quickly signed the club form and left.

"My name's Mochida, captain of the kendo club by the way! See you tomorrow!" Was what I heard shouted at me from behind.

**At Kendo club**

Fail genes. Fail genes. Fail genes.

Result: I had stabbed, whacked, tripped numerous people with a wooden sword. Ouch, that bump coming out of his head is quite big...

"Hey Jun-chan! Want to spar with me?" What was his name again... Mochi? I don't remember going to first name terms.

"Seriously, you might want to reconsider that offe-"

"No need to worry, I know to defend myself!" Then he turned a bit sadistic. Being me, I ran away from him, chased around the Kendo practice room with Mochida waving a wooden sword in the air, cackling madly.

"AHHH- oof." I tripped on thin air, thinking _Tsuna's dame genes are getting to me_, while falling down flat on my face. As Mochi (?) was right behind me, he fell as well.

"Haha! Oi, Mochida, have you got some spare baseballs in the storage room?" A happy voice lifted me off my miserable thoughts as the gym door slid open, a _very _tall guy wearing baseball uniform was stood there, smile fixed on his face.

Then he saw Mochida, and laughed, "Oh? Am I interrupting something?" And slid the door shut again, shutting out the outside world. Then I saw meaning of the baseball guy's words.

_Am I interrupting something?_

To see the compromising position me and Mochi were in. _Well, I should probably dig a hole and never come out._

No Jun, pull yourself together.

I pushed Mochi away from me. "Who's that guy?"

Mochi stared at me, then gestured towards the closed door, "Who? Yamamoto?"

"Yeah, that...Yamamoto guy." I struggled with the name, pretty typical name actually.

"He's the baseball team's batter, pretty good if you ask me" Mochi answered, shrugging his shoulders, "Now.. back to where we were..."

Oh gosh, the sadistic/mad gleam is returning to his eyes again. I should probably run. Yep.

Run.

**Back to present...**

You know what happened to me after the rendez-vous?

I met the Yamamoto-guy again.

Well, not in school, more like...

_"Dad, I'm home!"_

_"Right! Takeshi, I'm busy. Clean yourself up, eat dinner and go to bed!"_

_"Right, and dad?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Who's that girl?"_

_"Oh. I offered her work today afternoon. She looked very depressed, not very healthy!"_

Yes, Yamamoto's dad just snapped me out of my emo mood of the day by saying, "Want some cheering up?"

Then Tsuyoshi-san, I later learned, bought me to a sushi restaurant, gave me an apron and told me to be the waitress.

How random.

Then...

_"What should I do Tsuyoshi-san?"_

_"Oh, just ask the customers what their orders are, write them on the piece of paper and send those plates to table 3, 5, and 12."_

_Operation 4: Do a job._

_Should be easy. Of course, being the failure I am, I did a little worse than normal._

_I managed to brake a few plates, trip over a little stone on the floor and bruised my cheek quite badly by falling into the edge of a table. And it hurts. A lot._

_"Sheesh. You keep on getting hurt, you should be more careful." Yamamoto scolded good-naturedly while dabbing disinfectant onto my cut hands from plate shards._

So I normally go over to Take sushi and work for a bit. It actually takes your mind off stuff, but bring your mind to the world of evil plate shards. I guess I established a relationship of Yamamoto treating my wounds and scolding over me like a mother hen.

Speaking of mother hen...

"Squawk!" I looked at the very beady eyes of the hen in Yamamoto's arms.

"Hen?" I asked, looking up at him quizzically. He laughed down at me, he's freaking tall. No fair.

"Hi Hamaguri! Yep, how you doing?" While saying that, he circled me, checking for injuries. When satisfied he didn't find any, he grinned again.

See? Mother hen.

**Operation 4: Do a job [Success?]**

**A/N: I'm trying to have Jun becoming friends with Yamamoto. I have plans for her... *MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!***

**The next chapter is when the main story starts! Look forward to it!**


	5. Operation 5: Follow Tsuna

**A/N:Starting the main story. SO MUCH RESEARCH TO BE DONE! Meaning that I'll have to: watch episode by episode, noting down all the exact words and events and minor details. Check on wiki of all the characters and more! Your heaven and my hell has started. Also I will be updating a lot slower due to research and careful writing of the story. Perfection is the key!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Khr. Akira-san does.**

**Operation 5: Follow Tsuna**

"Yamamoto?"

"Hm?"

"Hen..." I pointed at the chicken situated in his arms.

"Oh this? I came across it and thought to give it to you! It also reminds me of you!" He held out the chicken, "See?"

I stared at it, it glared back. It was... plump, fat as an egg, quite cute if you ignore the beady eyes. Quite small as well. Brown feathers, I see how that has to do with my hair, and with a small red crown. It shuffled closer into Yamamoto's arms. I narrowed my eyes, it was technically female, and if all the female reactions I see around Yamamoto except me are true...

Holy sh*t that chicken's a fan-girl.

"How does that thing except for the colour resemble me at _all?!_" I exclaimed, looking in disgust at the chicken. Which it returned by _flapping_ over and pulling my hair out. Last time I checked chickens _can't_ fly.

"OW! Watch the roots, ow!" I panicked, running around in circles with a rabid fan-_chicken_? I don't know. Oh I know. Rabid fan-_hen_. Then that makes more sense. Only females... Uh. And if Yamamoto had ever the horror of having fan-boys that are the same as the fan-girls that looked like they want to kidnap him and gang-r*pe him, then *SHUDDERS*

"Haha! You're getting along well, see?" Yamamoto oh Yamamoto. Can't you see that the fan-_hen_ and I aren't exactly on the _link-arms-and-dance_ relationship?!

After a long while of Yamamoto trying to calm a _chicken_ down, no less a fan-hen, we actually are on our way to school with the fan-hen nesting on my head. Surprisingly, being that fat doesn't make a lot of weight for the fan-hen, it weighs about as much as a hat actually. I'm fine with it being there as long as it doesn't decide to suddenly want to go to the toilet on my head.

I glanced up, careful not to tilt my head too much if it falls off. I do care about animals, since they're somewhere in our food chain and I need to keep them happy and healthy for their trip to the butcher's. "You won't poo on my head, won't you?"

The hen glared down at me and shook it's head with disgust. I guess hens are more private of where they go to the loo than males then, interesting...

Random thought of the day, where's Tsuna?

He should be here by now, or he slept late. Luckily, Yamamoto came around when he slept late, which is pretty much a lot of the time. Then at class I console him as he comes crying to me for help because of the school bullies bullying him and laughing at him. Also added the fact that he has a big loser complex, he can't thrive out there in the world.

Well, Yamamoto always have morning practice, then comes over to my house to lead me to school. Save if he didn't I'll have a grand expedition again.

As if right on cue, a loud shout of "REBORN!" is shouted over the town, I swear my ears were ringing. Hm, did Sasagawa pick up a new motto? He told me last time it was maximum, but I guess extreme does sound better.

Then, "I'm going to confess to Sasagawa Kyoko with my dying will!" Hahi? Woah where did that come from? Anyways, isn't that Tsuna's voice?

See dear readers, Tsuna has an undeniable crush/love for Sasagawa Kyoko, this 'cute', I quote, girl from our class. Maybe you've seen the resemblance in Kyoko and Ryohei's surnames. Yes, how the perfect female has the boxing maniac for a brother is quite a mystery.

"Where's Sasagawa Kyoko? UWAAAAA!" A loud battle cry came from the opposite side of town as a loud thundering came.

Let my mind process that.

Tsuna is _confessing?_

Well didn't _his_ personality turn 180 degrees?

He's confessing.

CONFESSING.

Oh I _have_ to see this.

As Tsuna came storming down the road, going nearly as fast as me, I should proudly say, I caught sight of his appearance.

Blue boxers and his freaking forehead set on fire with a light glow around his skin.

The FACK?

Anyways, back to reality, "Sorry Yamamoto! I have to go! See you around!" I barely looked back as I set off chasing Tsuna, adding on speed by my desperation to see what was happening. Operation 5: Follow Tsuna is set into immediate motion!

Tsuna zoomed randomly around town, keeping on crying that battle shout of his, me following eagerly close behind, with a mad grin on my face. Oh I should definitely have my phone on record for this event of the century!

I think we passed Kyoko once, _the stupid eejit,_ I cursed in my head as Mochi tried to flirt with her, _he's stealing her away! _

"Oh no! I went past Sasagawa Kyoko!" He roared. No shit sherlock. I sighed exasperately, flipping up my phone and setting it, ready to record."A dead end!"

Oh duh, how is he going to get past this one? Now his next action shocked me.

He backflipped off the dead end.

Wow.

_WAO._

I should follow his example.

So I definitely got a new logic in my brain, if there is a dead end, backflip off it like a boss.

"Here I go!" When he landed, a _smoke_ of sorts surrounded him. Was he that heavy a few moments ago?

Anyway, back to Tsuna-chase...

He got hit by a truck that sent him flying, Sasagawa tried to warn him I think. I barely had time to say much as I chased after him again, following the path he went from the sky.

"Hi captain. Sorry, gotta go!" My goal was solely following Tsuna to his first confession.

Well, during his easy flight through the air which consisted of bouncing off TV advertisements high up in the sky, I had to run like crazy, following the Ryohei turned Tsuna. The destination he landed was in front of school.

_No. So I ran all that way for nothing?_ I had that expression on my face while the fan-hen, I note that was still somehow, amazingly, on top of my hair, gave me a rough peck to the forehead, giving me a _Yes. You're an idiot_ look. I quickly arrived at the perfect angle and clicked the record button. Let the show begin!

To be even more amusing, he landed why Mochi was, sending the sweet named person over the school wall where Yamamoto conveniently catched him.

"Good save!" I shouted over. Which he answered by giving me a thumbs up and a grin.

Then to be even _more_ embarrasing for him, her older brother showed up.

Let me give you the editted, dramatised over a thousand time version...

"Sasagawa Kyoko!" Tsuna yelled, manly fire in his eyes. He then pointed smartly at her. He then fwipped out that pointing hand and gave out his palm, voice grazing with power.

"Please go out with me!" Behind him a sun exploded, people gasped and shielded their eyes.

Then Kyoko, cherry blossoms behind her, gave a small gasp. Her eyes widened and travelled down to notice his _manly_ boxers a.k.a. his only clothing...

And...

Squealed, running away. Tsuna raised a heart-breaking hand, his world, fragile as glass, breaking and falling into the void...

I stopped recording there, squealing inwardly at the good chance to work on this with photo editing. To be fair to Tsuna as well, because as soon as I stopped recording, a punched was shoved in his face and he was thrown into the ground with the offender yelling the 'B' word.

"Don't kid yourself, creep." Well, I think that was Mochi. Oh he then marched into school.

Then Tsuna's fire and light skin faded. He then had his usual expression on again.

'Oh no, I just confessed in front of everyone...' He groaned, both hands clasped on his head. How do I know his thoughts? I'm a mind-reader, kidding, my fail genes just connect to dame genes. Me and Tsuna are one of a kind.

"What happened to me?" Well, your personality somehow resembled older Sasagawa's and you turned 80% naked.

"That's thanks to the 'Dying Will Bullet'." Wuh? Who's there?

"Reborn!" Oh my gosh. What could I say? Oh I got one...

_Oh my God there's a baby who has an insanely large head topped with a fedora, orange stripe noted, wearing a black suit! He has curly side-burns! Curly! It's the first time in the history of man-kind that I saw such things! Did I also mention he's descending from the sky dangling from a green parachute which has weird eyes on it? He also has the school uniform and a school bag in his hands!_

As soon as his feet touched his ground, his _parachute_, his parachute I repeat morphed into a little green lizard with eyes that made itself comfortable on his fedora rim.

I glanced to at my chicken, can it do that?

Pff- Nah, it's a chicken.

"This is a Dying Will Bullet. A person shot in the head by this will be resurrected with dying will." He held out a peculiar red bullet with a little flame symbol on it. What? You know what. I'm tired of being shocked today, I'm taking a break.

"What?" At least Tsuna can be shocked for me on my part.

"The basis of resurrection is if you have any regrets when dying." So you come back as a bi-polar ghost? "The dying will time is only five minutes. After five minutes you return to normal." I think chased him around town for definitely more than five minutes...

"Then what if I wasn't regretting anything..." Tsuna, you have to ask? You'll die. Simple, I read books on that.

"I'm a hitman." Nice way to put things, baby. Wait, Tsuna said your name was Reborn? So everytime he goes into dying will mode he has to scream your name? Anybody see the implication it's putting there?

"I would've died!?" Poor Tsuna, "Besides that, what do I do? It's too embarassing to come to school anymore! Ahh, even though I didn't feel like confessing!"

"You mean you wanted to but couldn't anyway." That makes sense, Tsuna wouldn't gather enough courage in his whole life to confess to a girl he likes. Well for me, I didn't have any crushes, so why think about it? One more thing, I'm proud of that fact, don't pity me.

"Shut up!" Tsuna pulled Reborn's cheeks. Number one act of violence for hormonal teenager like Tsuna. Hee hee, though Reborn's expression does look quite funny...

Apparently provoking or inflicting harm upon Reborn isn't tolerable, as the baby punched Tsuna very hard in the cheeks.

"Oooooow. But I was fine when the truck hit me." Then the baby is stronger than the moving force and weight of a truck. Oh cripes that baby is strong.

Then some more explanation began, me randomly tuning some parts of the conversation in. I was broken out of my trance by the school bell.

"Oh no. See you Tsuna! You're late by the way." I shouted behind me as I raced into school. I secretly pitied Tsuna as I saw the foreboding figure of Hibari approach them.

_I think this is the start of something new. Wait. When did I refer to High School Musical anyway?_

**Operation 5: Follow Tsuna [Success!]**

**A/N: I divided the episode I was researching on into two since this would take up too much space. Look forward to the next update! R&R.**


	6. Operation 6: Man a match

**A/N: To tell you the truth, it's fun! Research has given me a lot of nostalgia and fun to type out. Anyways, the picture of Jun is made by me! I tried to make her look tom-boyish so what do you think? PM me to tell me! And I have opened a poll to the pairings of Jun! **

**Disclaimer: The madness of KHR... sadly I don't own. BUT YOU GUYS WANT ME TO RIGHT?**

"Jun!" Tsuna fell over me with a face of despair on his face, "You won't believe what happened to me!"

Then he proceeded to tell me about a baby, Reborn, who came to be his home tutor because _he,_ little he, has to be the next boss of the strongest mafia group. Did I mention although Reborn is a baby, he is the strongest hitman in the world? No wonder he can hit harder than moving trucks.

Anywho, he came into the classroom fully clothed, thank Jashin, but was the subject to a lot of jeers and calls, ranging from 'pervert' to 'Boxers-man'. He then had to hide behind me, who is sat at the back of the class in a corner of gloom, dubbed by my peers as 'my-spot-of-emo-ness'. I had to cough quite loudly and lie that the teacher was coming, and as if heaven decided to grace me with a salvation, the classroom door slid open and the teacher walked in.

"Now I have to have a match with Mochida-senpai. I'm going to get to beaten up!" He finished his tale, me nodding frequently and giving a 'you-are-so-screwed' look at the second to last sentence.

"I knew that Mochi...da-senpai is the jealous type, who else? I mean, he tricked me into his club and chased me around with a wooden sword for the remainder time of the club activities. He flirts with girls, even more with Kyoko-chan, as I saw him flirting around with her when chasing you."

"If Mochida-senpai wants Kyoko-chan to be his girlfriend then I'm okay..." He said shyly, cowardly scratching his head, "...but you were following me?!"

"Sure, you announced to half of the town when you went 'REBORN' and all that you were going to confess to Sasagawa Kyoko. I just _had_ to follow you."

"EH? You're so mean!" He whined, slumping his chin on my desk.

"Well, I _do_ have a video taped of the whole happening..." I said casually, drinking from the straw of my apple juice carton.

"WHAT?!" His eyes bulged and he suddenly stood up, then hit his head. "Owwww..."

"Don't worry, I don't take those for blackmail, I take them to be re-editted and dramatised a thousands times over." I reassured him, throwing my finished apple juice carton in the bin nearby, it missed. Damn my horrible aim...

"That doesn't makes it better at all!"

"Well, look at the time, I think you should go back to class!" I gasped, looking at a invisible watch on my wrist and pushing Tsuna ahead of me, "Good luck!"

"Jun!" Tsuna cried, grasping onto my school shirt, desperate puppy eyes on as he pleaded for help, "please, pleasepleaseplease help me!"

"How am I supposed to help you? Except from the fact of knocking the scoring guy out..." I considered, my eyes looking left as I thought.

"No, not that way!" He shook his head desperately, also waving his hands as well.

"Well Tsuna, as a fellow fail member, I shall see what I can do." I gave a quick smile, "Now don't run away!"

**Somewhere in the shadows**

Should I? Should I not? Ah f*ck it. I thought as I swung a huge green hammer that came out of nowhere at the target.

_Where did the hammer come from?_ I stared at the humungous hammer in my hands. It's yellow slitted eyes blinked at me. Oh well, take what there is. I shrugged and hit the guy again on the head. Then I stuffed the body in a storage cupboard, taking precaution to stuff my dad's ten year old socks into his mouth so that if he woke up, he'd pass out from the smell again. Those socks are deadly I tell you. Even I can't fail stuffing a body in a storage cupboard.

**After class**

"Hey Jun-chan? Can I ask you something?" Oh it's Mochi.

"Yeah?" I asked, giving a complete _I-don't-know-what's-going-on _look.

"I can't find the person who's supposed to be the referee of the match between me and dame-Tsuna. So I figured, why not ask you?" Oh you have a lot of reasons to not ask me Mochi.

"Sure. And I guess that I can't give the guy any points?" Pretend and sabotage, pretend and sabotage. Nice plan Jun, nice plan.

"You got it. Thanks!" He turned back and headed towards the gym.

Now I can say it.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-*Cough*.

I shouldn't do that again.

**In the gym after school.**

I have worked out a plan.

Let them have a fair match first. If the situation definitely looks like he's losing, them I'm raising the flag. Or if Tsuna suddenly have another death regret then Reborn will be there to shoot him, he turns 'Ryohei' mode and pound the hell out of Mochi. Operation 6: Man a match is set into motion!

Revenge will be sweet.

All those weeks Mochi chased me with a wooden sword will be for something!

I'm definitely making his defeat taped, editted and dramatised negatively a thousand times! Who knows, I might actually use it to blackmail...

Just saying. I never blackmailed in my life.

There were bets going on, I decided to stay out of this as soon as I saw Hibari conveniently hid away in a secluded spot in the gym. I'm sure the school rules say no to betting.

Minutes passed, and the gym was soon filled. Mochi himself stood at the centre dressed in full kit and holding a wooden sword that he beat me with. I _know_ because it has my name on it, neatly scribbled in small writing on the handle. I never knew Mochi could get that obsessed. I shivered.

Tsuna's not coming, then Mochi will automatically win! No! I refuse such outcomes! I channelled my fail mind waves to whichever dame person out there, in my case, Tsuna.

_Come on Tsuna, get to the gym. Get to the gym. Get to gym. Get to the-_

"Yahaha! That means I win by default!"

_Shut up. Get to the gym, get to the gym, _get to the gym_._

**Somewhere, Tsuna shivered, _was that Jun?_ He thought.**

"It's Tsuna!" Yes! My mind waves work!

Tsuna walked shyly to the middle of the room to his match with Mochi, who could blame him, getting stared by most of the school population onto his death match. Luckily for him, I'm there. I ignored the 'un-encouraging talk' of the other students and gave him a wicked grin. His face turned into an _Eh? Jun is the referee? I might actually have a chance!_

Mochi gave him a pep talk, "So there you are perverted stalker. The heavens may forgive scum like you, but I will not!"

Oh he did _not_ just say that.

Sure Tsuna is dame dame, but he isn't _scum_, much less a perverted stalker! And how dare he use heaven in this! He should be a demon reincarnated!

"I won't listen to excuses!" Mochi laughed. "Don't worry. You're a beginner in kendo. So here's the match. If you can take one point from me within ten minutes, you win. If you can't, I win."

He twisted his body to face the audience. "The prize is, of course…"

Sasagawa Kyoko?

"Sasagawa Kyoko!" I called it. I _totally_ called it.

While Kyoko and her friend voiced their opinions, I resorted to staring at Reborn who is at the ceiling. He smirked at me.

"Let's go Sawada!" Oh match start.

Yamamoto tossed Tsuna a wooden sword, which he quickly dropped due to dame genes. I was impressed, _wow! Tsuna caught it for even a bit! That's good!_

Then he wailed, and ran around the gym with Mochi chasing him on his tails. I have a feeling that scene is awfully familiar...

I guess me and Tsuna were more alike than I thought.

Mochi swept Tsuna's feet off with his wooden sword, was about to do the killing blow when...

"Sawada-kun! Don't give up!" Mwahahaha. Suck that Mochi. Kyoko prefers Tsuna over you.

That brief moment was the distraction which Reborn needed as Tsuna found regret in Kyoko's words and shot him.

Nyehehehehe. Oh I planned that.

"REBORN! Do whatever it takes to get one point!" Oh man, I feel the satisfaction...

I did the only thing I could do.

I started recording.

I shall give the Jun make-over version.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Fool, you think petty tricks will work on me?" Mochida asked, sneering and his face distorted with evil.

He swung down his weapon on Tsuna's face.

Which the latter easily broke through.

"What?" _How! I was sure of my victory! Then I could take Sasagawa Kyoko. How!_

"RAAAAR!" Tsuna viciously tore out a clump of hair from Mochida's collection. "Forget one! I took a hundred!"

The spectators jeered, but Tsuna was more motivated. "If this isn't enough..."

He monstrously tore out more clumps of hair, stripping the villainous Mochida of his, I quote 'essential attraction for the ladies'. It was definitely his victory! The sky sang and the winds blew, everything was never so perfect.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Man I should do that more often._ I thought as I stopped the recording and lazily lifted the red flag. "One point."

Sure I could've raised the flag when Tsuna grabbed a handful of hair, but I wanted the poor Mochi all bald. Revenge!

…Now I feel bad for him. He had fainted crying.

I ignored the shouts of approval aimed at Tsuna, but helped him up as I whispered in his ears, "You got your prize. Well done." and pushed him lightly towards Kyoko. His face turned a bit red as I said that. I could only wait in anticipation for Kyoko's response…

"Sorry about this morning." Kyoko apologized, seeming sorry.

Yesyesyesyesyesyes! I was watching this like a soap opera.

"My friends always tell me I don't know when to laugh."

…What?

Oh no no no. I did _not_ just hear that.

This whole dying will thing this _whole_ day had returned Tsuna to square one?

_I can't blame Kyoko for being innocent,_ I thought as I watched Tsuna's whole body slump forward, _and I got to do some serious psychology with Tsuna this afternoon._

I actually toyed the idea of Tsuna having Kyoko as a girlfriend. That would be so…

I can't think imagine Tsuna having Kyoko having a normal day as a couple.

Oh man. I feel guilty for Tsuna, his friend, can't think of him with a girlfriend?

Sure I can imagine moments where Kyoko would feed him lunch and him blushing up a storm but the manly bits…

I can only imagine him in Ryohei mode. Eheheh?

Anyway, back to the heart-breaking soap opera moment…

"You're amazing Sawada-kun! Like someone special. May I call you Tsuna-kun from now on?"

Oh.

"You might have hope just yet." I snickered as I lightly elbowed Tsuna on the way out.

"J-Jun!" He cried indignantly, blushing tomato red.

"I guess I don't have to console you of having a failed first confession now eh?" I reasoned, walking to our school lockers.

"I guess…" He mumbled, his eyes looking up to think, "Thank you for being there though, Jun."

"No problem-o."

"Ahaha! Tsuna was amazing today, don't you think?"

"Hmmm… yeah." If you consider a hitman baby shooting him smack bang in the middle of the head for the simple reason of being his tutor with a shape-shifting chameleon, then yes.

"I wonder what'll happen tomorrow. I have a volley ball match tomorrow, won't you come and watch?"

"Yeah, I'll come. I have a break from Kendo club anyways." Mochi recovering from shock and a couple of years to grow enough hair, I think I reached heaven.

"How's Sumire-chan doing?"

"Sumire-chan?"

"Oh, the hen. Ahaha!"

"_That _hen? She's a bit sick after eating, so she stayed at home." More like I bound her in chains besides a water bowl. She can't go on a day without a guy walking past.

"Ahaha! See you then Jun!"

"Bye, Yamamoto."

**Operatioin 6: Man a match [Success? No, I should've called Tsuna out as soon as he started ripping hair. Fail]**

**A/N: Did you like? R&R please!**


	7. Operation 7:Play a volleyball match

**A/N: To the new followers out there, HELLO! As you know, R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of this...**

**Operation 7: Play a Volley ball match**

"Hamaguri-san!" Who's there?

"Wuh?" I asked, groggily lifting my face off the desk.

"Class has started." Oh.

"Thanks." I turned my attention to the front of the classroom where the teacher is surely to be situated, trying to remember the nice guy's name that woke me up in time to miss a scolding. Then I tried to tune in what the teacher was saying, it went something like this in my head.

"Blahblahblahblahtransferstud entblahItalyblahblahblahblah [insert name here] blahblah." I scrunched up my eyebrows, a transfer student? Well, seems like I only needed to know that information, apart from the country name. Italy huh? Seems a long time since I had some pizza...

While I totally ignored the girls' and boys' reaction, I didn't ignore him kicking down Tsuna's desk.

I can think of some nice things to say to him but since I was well away in the opposite side of the classroom, I can't. Zut alors.

And that was French for damn. Yes, I found fun translating swear words in different languages in google translate. Meh. People and their weird ways of entertainment.

"Blahblahblahblahblahvolleyba llblahblahblahblah." Volley ball? Hm, didn't Yamamoto ask me to go see the match?

To confirm that fact, I looked at Yamamoto, who gave me a thumbs up and grin in response.

Well that settled it. I guess I'm going.

**At break...**

I woke up to the sound of the school bell, I must have fallen asleep, the classroom was quite empty albeit a few classmates.

"We're counting on you Tsuna!" That was Yamamoto's voice, with Tsuna's name in his sentence...

*Mental jerk* What?

I glanced, now fully awake, at Yamamoto and several other classmates around Tsuna's noticeably big hairdo. What do they have to count on Tsuna?

"C-c-c-counting on me?" Tsuna voiced his question.

"The volleyball tournament, of course." Aleleh. A volleyball tournament Yamamoto's playing on eh?

*Second mental jerk* How?

Tsuna's the substitute of the substitute of the substitue of the- you get my idea. I need information.

"Wait, how did Tsuna get on the team?" I burst into their conversation, staring at Tsuna, his expression darkened.

"Reborn." He muttered, I only knew too well.

What could've happened to the other substitutes before him?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 (In case you're wondering whenever this happenes I'm having a dramatic moment in my head)

Reborn squinted into his leon-transformed rifle, far away in the night and the end of the gun glinting omniously.

He aimed flawlessly at a perfectly normal student's head... and shot.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"He didn't! He just poisoned them..." Tsuna denied, how did he read my mind? "I kind of had the same idea though..."

As you see, great/ normal minds think alike.

Yamamoto and the others, having no idea what we are talking about, left. Yamamoto going off with a "You've been awesome lately. I can't wait to see you in action!"

Flashback, Tsuna's head dramatically ramming throught the torturous weapon of Mochida's with my name engraved on it. Oh the satisfaction and pity of seeing it broken and Tsuna's head smashing it open...

"B-but that was...!" Tsuna protested weakly. Oh I see a counter coming...

"Yeah, you were so cool, Tsuna-kun!" Number one in-refusable woman commented.

"After that no one's called you "Dame-Tsuna". Numbers two rare-coming-from-a-woman-who-calls-boys-monkeys commented.

"That's true." Tsuna muttered, oh I see the resolve breaking...

"Do your best. I'll be rooting for you." I think Tsuna's definitely coming now... after Kyoko's comment.

"O-okay, leave it to me!" Oh Tsuna's _so_ getting ripped for this.

Now the dame waves told me he didn't know what to do but dame waves told me he would simply get hit by Reborn's 'Ryohei Bullet' and everything should be fine. Should this be that easy?

Then new waves hit me. Oh god, this feels so icky and sicky, like... UH!

The octopus brain waves told me 'Let's see if what happened before wasn't just a fluke.' I looked around, saw the transfer student. Is he mafia?

Pff yeah right. He certainly does look like the type to have dynamite stuffed up his pants.

**In the corridors**

Now with my little sub-quest of 'Following Tsuna looking for Reborn', Tsuna was desperately jogging around the halls, dressed in the blue jogging pants and a white T-shirt. It was right before the match.

"Tsuna, since he's... you know, _Reborn_, shouldn't we not be looking around corridors like he'll casually open the nearest fire extinguisher door and be living a life dream in there?" I commented, smelling the bitter scent of coffee from the fire hydrant cupboard.

"Yeah, you're right Jun. It sounds like a ridiculous idea." Tsuna added a little laugh at the end, then noticing the coffee scent coming from the fire hydrant door as well. He heard bubbling noises, and crouched down to press his ear against the door. Then the door decided to swing open and...

Woe-lly F*ck.

Remember my previous statement? Deem my idea true.

There was an alternative dimension in there, Reborn was sat there casually in a fancy chair, a tabble with a coffee maker on. There were fancy lights on the ceiling and a _bookcase_ in the corner. It even had a little plant in there. When did fire hydrants get this big?

"Ciaossu. I'm having my coffee break right now."

"Why are you in there!?" Exactly my point Tsuna.

"I have secret hiding places all over the school."

"When did you have time to do that?" I spoke amusedly while Tsuna yelled. We definitely are similar...

"O-oh right, never mind that. Shoot me with the Dy-" "Ryohei bullet." I interupted, Tsuna turned to glare at me in confusion.

"Who?"

"Oh never mind, you'll meet him soon. We then could compare the similarities between you two!" I smiled, thinking of how that scene would go.

"Anyway, I have a volley ball tournament next. I have to look good in front of Kyoko-chan!" Is dressed in boxers really impressive, if so, I would be staring at my boxing captain every day now... forget that I ever said that.

"I can shoot you but you'll die." Reborn said reproachfully.

Tsuna nodded contently. What? Was he suicidal? Well, considering how his life has been the past thirteen years, it was not surprising.

"Yeah, I'll die." I think Tsuna doesn't get it, _he'll die._ "Eh?" Finally he gets it.

"Blahblahblahblahregretblahbl ahblahblahwon'trevive." I knew that was a lecture, becuase some of the non key words were turned into blahs. I blinked, I can re-scramble that later.

"Oh right, that means..." Then his 'eh?' face came on. "The-"Ryohei"- Will bullet is useless!" He was so distressed that he didn't hear my interuption.

Leon changed into a gun in Reborn's hands and the baby aimed at Tsuna, "Do you want to give it a try?"

Uh-oh. Time to take action. "No thanks! Tsuna still liked his life, though I think he could go suicidal any moment, and he needs to get a girlfriend! Sorry, I'll be going for now!" I literally dragged Tsuna away as fast as I can. I don't want an angry hitman with a yellow suck-on thing that babies have around his neck shooting me with bullets.

"J-Jun! You can let me go now!" Tsuna cried over my thoughts, I screeched to a stop.

"Ah, sorry Tsuna. Didn't want Reborn catching up on us." Tsuna nodded, completely understanding me.

"Un. Well, let's go?" His question was weak, but I tagged along, who would leave their friend in a time of need anyways?

He suddenly halted, as if a solution came to him, "Right, this means..."

_"I'll just have to run away, thinks Tsuna."_ Hold on, was that Reborn's voice? It sounds awfully hollow...

"That's my only option!" Oh mi gosh. Tsuna's having a mental conversation with Reborn, now that's creepy...

_"But that would mean betraying Kyoko-chan, who was so excited about the match."_ Only I had access to Tsuna's thoughts! Why!?

"Yeah, that's the problem." Ah, I'm dying inside. "Eh, Reborn!?"

He turned around to reveal a Reborn sitting on his shoulder, a voice projector facing toward's Tsuna's ears.

"I'm speaking for your heart." Brain waves. Brain waves.

"You don't need to voice it out!" Yeah, you didn't need to, I mean, I already know what's going on in his mind anyways!

Reborn jumped easily off Tsuna's shoulder, "If you're a man, you'll choose death over running away." I think Tsuna has yet to hit puberty Reborn... He already did?

"Don't say something that irresponsible just because you're not involved!" Tsuna accused, Reborn must really have a long fuse...

Then I won't say what happened because a lecture appeared and all I heard was blahblahblah.

"Jun? You're on the volley ball team too, so good luck!" Reborn abruptly said, leaving me all alone with Tsuna.

"...Did he just." I asked incrediously, staring at the spot where Reborn was standing a moment ago.

Tsuna looked at me with pity and patted my shoulder, "Yeah, I don't know what he did but let's forget that."

**In front of the gym door.**

'So... I gave in to Reborn again..."

'No heck, I was forced at the last second to play with you as well.'

'*sigh* Jun...Since it came to this I'll just have to get it over with quickly.'

'I'm not looking forward to this one bit.'

With our mental conversation done, Tsuna slid open the door. Operation 7: Play a volley ball match. I'm so dreading this...

And was greeted with 'Wahs' and 'Woahs' and a great 'Tsuna Fight!' Flag with million of students egging him on.

'Oh how nice, you're admired, Tsuna.'

'Shut up. You have no idea what amount of pressure I'm suddenly put through.'

"T-They're really depending on me..." Tsuna gaped, mouth open.

'Uh huh. Then it'll be gone like all of us fail people in the end.'

'You're not really optimistic aren't you?'

'No! I'm certainly _very_ optimistic!'

Kyoko was there, cheering, I could hear the disaster music playing in the background as Tsuna walked forwards. My boxing captain was there too.

Then we approached the group, octo-pedo guy was on the team was well, but he somehow grunted/glared at me before standing back into the crowd, I was taking his position?

...probably. Trust Reborn to replace the dangerous guy with me.

"Eh? Jun? Why are you here?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oh, I was here on a quick substitute." I replied, not eager to talk.

Elvis Presley clones wearing black uniform were mopping the floor, Hibari was there as well in his scary glory. Oh why does he have to keep an eye on us! I swear he was killing everyone with his glare.

I shall skip all the past tense situations and come to now.

I was a failure. (Obviously)

I was planning on not trying and standing on a corner, all nice and pretty.

When the ball came at me in a rough speed.

At my head. My face to be exact.

To my luck, I tried to duck but instead ducked a bit late so I headbutted the ball back, though my forehead hurts a lot.

Tsuna was being dame. No other words said there.

Yamamoto was working hard, as expected.

I was trying to be as un attention magnet as I can, but several balls came my way, I dodged to the side, but I was un skilled and my arm _accidentally_ wacked the ball and hit one of the opponents in the face.

"Oops." I laughed nervously, trying to sound as apologetic as I am feeling.

At break Tsuna gained his previous title back.

'Try hard, Tsuna. Not gonna laugh at you when I don't feel like it.' We weren't winning. That was for sure.

'Thanks Jun.'

I drank a little water, I really didn't do much, except from the occasional accidental wack of a ball.

After the break, I spaced out, then I heard sounds of shots. _Reborn?_ I thought, it couldn't be, because Tsuna hadn't turned 'Ryohei'.

The match resumed.

Okay, let me say this. Reborn _definitely_ did something to make Tsuna jump _impossibly_ high.

When he was about to jump to block a ball, he jumped, soared past the other player. I gaped, everybody gaped.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The opponent was so stunned that he nearly didn't hit the ball. But being the great volley ball player he was, he didn't.

He hit the ball with much vigor, the ball spinning furiously as it shot into the opposing side.

And into Tsuna's _only_ manly evidence.

Let me dramatise that even more.

The unforgiving ball _rammed_ into the soft and barely noticeable bump in between Tsuna's skinny legs. I think my back shivered as I winced, covering that part even though I was a girl. Tsuna's eyes went bulging out of his sockets. The other male population of the gym winced in pain.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'I don't think you'll reproduce again...'

'J-Jun! Now is not the time!'

Tsuna was painfully, _girly_ hopping up and down, clutching his _*Beep*_ like a girl. As the rest of the audience yelled their approval, I inwardly laughed. I mean, did you see his expression?! AHAHAHAHAHA! Can't... breath... stomache... hurts...

'I _can_ hear you Jun.' Well, my most sincere apologies, may I suggest that you go see the doctors to have a check up?

Tsuna was blushing in his thoughts, as well out outwardly.

Let me end the match for you with good results.

Yamamoto was the attacker.

Tsuna was the sacrafice every time the opponent hit the ball,... Pff *Cough* repeatedly in his 'special area' and we were boosted a good score ahead. In the end we won.

While Tsuna and Yamamoto were getting along quite well, I walked up to Tsuna.

"It's gotta be red over all that abuse you got." I commented, shamelessly staring at Tsuna. He went sauna heat hot, steam pouring out of his ears.

"J-Jun!"

"Oh please, I'm sure you learnt of the 'birds and bees~' " I sang, twiddling my fingers as his face turned black with embarassment.

"It's not over. I won't accept it. I'm the one that's worthy to become the tenth!" Oh no! It's octo-pedo!

"H-huh? The tenth?"

'Why does he know?'

'Tsuna, I seriously think you're attracting more trouble than me.'

'Is that a compliment?'

'No. Now follow the octo-pedo and don't get killed'

'Gee, that's so reassuring.'

'Hm, I'm such a good person ain't I Tsuna?'

'...'

Anyways, I followed Tsuna out of the gym with octo-pedo.

Gee. I wonder why I feel so doomed.

**Operation 7: Play a volley ball match [success?]**

**A/N: I'm back! After hot blood sweat and tears did I finish this chapter, although it's a bit longer than usual, I'm sure you can handle it right? R&R!**


	8. Operation 8: Get rid of dynamite

**A/N: I'm good, happy with responses, hope I get more, the works. ANYWAY! Yesterday I went to a cosplay meet! There were loads of people and we had massive amounts of fun. Today I went swimming, I still think I reek of chlorine though, after two showers.**

**Disclaimers: I mean, I still can **_**taste **_**the uneventful chlorine and just had lunch at three. THREE in the pm. Oh gosh, I'm tired.**

**Operation 8: get rid of dynamite**

"U-um, so what is it, Gokudera-kun?" Is that octo-pedo's name?

"If trash like you becomes the 10th, the Vongola family is done for." I'm not going to argue with that.

'Jun, please shut up.'

'Right'

Back to the scene...

Octo-pedo was confronting Tsuna outside school in the back yard.

"W-Why do you know about the family?"

Probably because he's mafia.

"You're annoying. This is your end." He held up a dynamite in each hand.

What?!

"D-Dynamite!?" 'Jun, I think he does have dynamites stuffed up his pants.'

'...I'm gawking.'

"This was faster than I expected."

A nearby tree trunk, well, part of it opened up like an elevator, the spot light pointing at Reborn as he made his grand entrance, the hell?

"Reborn! In a place like that..." Quite right Tsuna, though he did say something about having bases everywhere in the school...

"It's another one of my hideaways." Reborn must be pretty awesome then. He made a massive jump to the top of Tsuna's hair, turning to face octo-pedo. "Gokudera Hayato."

"What! You know him?" Asked Tsuna quite loudly, um Tsuna, that just proves my point that octo-pedo is indeed in the mafia...

"Yup. He's a family member that I called over from Italy." Octo-pedo and Reborn are related? That just seems... so _wrong_.

"You're in the Mafia, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna sweatdropped.

"You're related to _Reborn?_" I asked incredulously, staring openly at the teen with two dynamites _still_ in his grips.

"It's our first time meeting though, and Gokudera Hayato is just in the Vongola famiglia." Reborn explained, a little relief bubble floated out of my mouth.

"So you're the hitman that the 9th has the most trust in, Reborn." He was still scowling, so then Vongola the 9th trusts Reborn the most? That is kind of believable, Reborn always drops hints and leaves us to figure it out ourselves. "I've heard rumours about you."

Yeah right, next you tell me the rumours were about him loving to cosplay.

'Reborn is the hitman that the 9th trusts the most.'

'Yes I know Tsuna, has Reborn cosplayed lately by the way?'

'Yes, why do you ask Jun?'

'...Forget it.'

"It better be true that I'm becoming the 10th if I get rid of this guy."

"Wh-What are you-!" Me and Tsuna shouted in disbelief at the same time.

"Yup it's true." Th-That isn't right Reborn! The octopus has dynamites, _dynamites_. Tsuna won't be coming out of this defeated, he'll be coming out of this _dead_ and defeated!

'Exactly true!'

"How come!? Can you even do that?" Tsuna asked, trying to get a last resort and stop his death sentence. "Was it a lie that I'm destined to be the 10th!?"

'Maybe... considering how you are.'

'*Sigh*, yeah you're right'

"If you don't want to lose, fight."

"F-Fight? Y-You're kidding." Yeah Reborn, you _must_ be kidding, haha? "I can't fight against a Mafia guy!"

'Run Tsuna RUN!'

'Exactly my thoughts Jun, goodbye!'

Tsuna dashed off, Reborn jumping off his head. Then a lit dynamite was dropped in front of him. It exploded, like _real_ dynamite. I shivered in fright as Tsuna squatted down in fear, holding his head in fear as octo-pedo was right behind him with _eight_ dynamite, four in each hand.

_Oh lord help us._

"Stop right there."

"W-Where did you...?" Oh please tell us that you don't have them stuffed up your pants.

"It's said that Gokudera Hayato can hide bombs in any part of his body. In other words he's a human bomb." Oh ew. He does have bombs stuck up his *ssh*le. And he's a suicide terrorist.

"My other name is Hurricane Bomb Hayato. Brace yourself." Oh for god's sake just stop.

Then against the physics I was taught, the ends of the dynamites lit automatically.

"H-How can they fire automatically?"

'I don't know Tsuna, he defied physics. Nothing more to say.'

'Oh my god he threw them!'

"RUN TSUNA RUN!" I screamed, standing way back from the fight.

Then to my extreme luck the bomber guy turned to me, "You. Woman. You're annoying."

With that excuse he whipped out another octo (Snigger) of dynamites and threw them at me.

"Oh Tsuna~ WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MAKE MYSELF GET INTO THESE SITUATIONS!" I roared, running with Tsuna side by side, my eyes white and teeth triangles.

"Someone save me!"

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

When Octo-pedo finally cornered us, he said, "Next is the fatal blow."

'Tsuna, I think I am happy to have you as a friend, if you somehow survive, tell my family, chicken and Yamamoto goodbye.'

'Same to you too Jun. I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'

'OH SHUT IT!' I knocked him roughly on the head with my fist.

"This is the end of the 10th." STOP DRAGGING THIS ON SO LONG! ARE DYNAMITES SUPPOSED TO BE LIT THAT LONG TOO?!

When he _finally_ threw the load of dynamites at us, Reborn had to stop that moment when we were hugging each other for dear life like wimpy humans. He shot the 'Ryohei' bullet, I think.

"REBORN! I'll put out the fuses with my dying will!"

_Woah, blue boxers with yellow stars on, I could make a 'Tsuna boxer watch' for this. Not saying I'm a pervert. It's just for entertainment purposes._

I also wanted to say, when he gets 'Reborn' does his stomach have to un-naturally burst through like he's having a baby?

Shudder, that always creep me out.

"Exinguish extinguish extinguish -" Tsuna flew so fast he left after images. Oh lord, octo-pedo threw out double times the bombs.

"Stop standing there gawking, help Tsuna." With that Reborn kicked me in the head and I was in the middle of the _smoking_ bombs.

Work if you want to live they say.

I say it's true.

Operation 8: Get rid of dynamite has already started! I desperately grabbed the nearest dynamite and threw it outside the school wall, somewhere far away. I whipped my hands out everywhere I tossed, threw, spazzled every dynamite over the school or to the school. I was in a state of panic, you can't sue me! The mission name didn't say how to get rid of it anyways!

"Triple bomb!"

_Oh come on-_

Then he dropped them.

_Oh take that octo-pedo! Hee haw!_

'The end of me' Then the stupid brainwaves had to catch me again, I figured something out.

It was also the end of me as well. If I don't get rid of them.

_*Tosstosstosstosstosstosstoss tosstosstosstosstoss* _I was working up a storm, not caring for the loud booming sound coming from far away, in the school and screams of students. Heck, if I lived I'm fine with that.

And they say I'm selfish.

Not-Tsuna was working beside me, going all "DEFUSE" on me. When we finally got rid of all the bombs, I crashed onto the school grounds in exhaustion.

"Whew! Somehow made it!"

'Oh shut it Tsuna, you had the Reborn bullet while I had nothing but pure torture for the muscles.'

"I was mistaken! You're the one who is fit to be boss!" The octo-pedo was crouched on the ground and bowing. when he lifted his head...

Oh. My. Cheezburgerz.

It was a puppy.

A very adoring puppy.

And that expression was directed to Tsuna.

'I'm so glad he didn't include me even though he did save my life because that 180 degree personality change would traumatise me for life if he did do that'

'What!?'

"!0th Generation! I'll follow you! Command me to do anything!"

Pfft. If Tsuna actually in his life orders you to go suicide, would you?

Actually. That seems quite possible...

"Wah!?" 'What? Moments ago he was trying to kill me!'

'Oh Tsuna~ I think he has a man-crush on you~'

'Stop tormenting me Jun!'

"Having the loser serve under the winner is a family rule." Reborn said.

"EHH!?"

I was listening intently until Octo-pedo said, "Blahblahblahblahnoambitionto be10thblahblahblahblahblahbl ahblahblah. *BREATH* BlahblahblahI'llplacemylifeinyourhands!"

That was all I can get out of that whole speech? So the rest was all 'Blahs'?

"That's troubling like lives and such.. Normal class-mates will be enough, right?" Tsuna, this will not work.

"Absolutely not!" Octo-pedo's gaze turned into a glare.

'Too afraid to refuse. What kind of situation is this...'

'... no comment.'

"Gokudera became your subordinate because of your strength. Good job Tsuna." Yeah good job, you finally got yourself a slightly possessive, loyal, terrorist puppy. You should be awarded for 'Most random days ever'.

"W-What are you talking about?! What am I gonna do?"

"Oh shit. Tsuna, incoming." I warned, seeing the 'worries'.

"Oh no no. These guys are cutting class."

"This requires some punishment."

"You're only allowed to cut starting senior year."

"How many front teeth do you want broken?"

Stereotypical 'punks' showed up, one carrying a baseball bat.

'Uh oh. This is bad...'

'No shit sherlock.'

"Leave it to me." Eh? Octo-pedo? "I'll get rid of them."

He whipped out dynamites and stalked menacingly up to them. Oh knicker-bockers. I should run.

Yep. Run.

"WAIT! JUN! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

**Operation 8: Get rid of dynamite [success, the school is a bit ruined though... oh crap, what'll Hibari think?]**

**A/N: How did you like the twist? I put together parts of the anime with the manga in, so it can be a bit spiced up.**


	9. Operation 9: What just happened?

**A/N: Today is following the manga! Sorry but the whole chapter is referred to that one chapter in the KHR manga.**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to stop putting this on next chapter... it's getting a bit annoying.**

**Operation 9: What the hell just happened?**

"'Nother day of school..." I yawned trying not to fall asleep while walking to school, Tsuna was there beside me, yawning as well.

"Did you get a bad night's sleep?" I asked, trying to initiate a conversation, Tsuna blinked at me groggily, before registering what I'm saying.

"I did, but Reborn set off time bombs five in the morning, and I couldn't sleep after that!" He complained, stumbling a little in his steps."What about you?"

"The chicken kept me awake with punishment for leaving her by herself in the house for too long." I complained back, hand unconsciously touching the fresh bandages on my face from chicken scratch marks.

"Chicken?" He asked, incredulous.

"A nice guy who found it gave it to me." I explained, "So to not let the chicken bother me anymore, I bought it."

"Eh?! Where is it!" Tsuna yelped, looking anxiously around. He's scared of animals smaller than him as well, I can understand. Squirrels are _evil_, even eviller than directions. They have those really sharp teeth, incredible strength to climb trees and to make things worse, one attacked me while in primary school because I got too close. From then on I'm scared _petrified_ of squirrels.

"SQUAWK!" A head poked out of my rucksack, as if hearing me and decided to pop up to introduce itself. Tsuna shrieked, terrified as soon as the beady eyes fixed itself on him. The chicken stared at him, then seeming to loose interest, it stuffed itself back into my bag again.

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief, "Um, what's her name?"

"Name?" To think of it, didn't Yamamoto mention her name before? What was her name again? "Sumi? Suka? Suki?"

Tsuna sweatdropped at me, but didn't say anything. "It didn't attack me." He hummed, seemingly put into a good mood.

I thought about it, and shrugged, "Meh, probably thought you were a girl. It always pops its head out for a long time for guys."

That seemingly put him into self pity mode, a dark aura surrounding him.

During school we had PE. We're supposed to play baseball.

To make things easier, that was sarcasm, me and Tsuna were the only two who weren't picked by a team. The others were complaining that they didn't want either of us on their team, well, more about Tsuna anyways, since they didn't dare say it to a girl. Sexism. Finally they compromised, and send me to one team while Tsuna to Yamamoto's team. Well, at least I can trust Yamamoto to be nice to Tsuna.

_PING!_

A baseball was sent flying from the hand of Yamamoto Takeshi. His fan-girls screamed, while his admirers cheered.

"Nice Yamamoto!"

"SO HOT!"

I leaned slightly away from the fan-girl section, creeped out by their open display of obsession for my friend.

'Yamamoto is amazing, I wish I could be like that'

I leaned away from Tsuna that was next to me, 'Oh god Tsuna not you too!'

'No! I just admire him!'

'At least that's better than being a fan. I swear, Tsuna if you like Yamamoto that way I-'

'NO! I-It's not like that!' He though frantically, flushing slightly.

'-to think about it I wouldn't be surprised about your sexuality, but considering you're crushing on Kyoko... I'd say you're bi.'

'I'M STRAIGHT!'

'Fine, fine, whatever'

At the end of the day...

'We still lost'

'Yeah, and I WON! That's incredible!'

'You didn't do any work!'

'Details, details.'

"Sweep the field by yourself!" One angry classmate pointed at him.

"Loser." Then the angry mob stalked away, leaving Tsuna with a broomstick.

A lonely wind whistled by.

'I should leave...'

'Correct, how do you sweep a field anyways? It's a waste of time I tell you.'

"Help has arrived!"

"Yamamoto!?" We both exclaimed surprise.

He said something to Tsuna, probably like a compliment, because Tsuna flushed slightly and awkwardly rubbed his head.

"You've been amazing lately, I've got you checked in my book." Yamamoto laughed, "Oh hi Jun!"

"Nice for you to notice me." I said sarcastically.

Yamamoto frowned as he saw me, "Jun? Are you alright? Who gave you those bruises? Have you been sleeping correctly?!" He exclaimed in worry, poking my bandages lightly and staring at my bags under my eyes.

"Um... yeah. I've been well, I got these bruises from baseball before and I'm just tired, got a late night." I smiled nervously, lying on the last one. I wouldn't want him to worry about the rabid chicken.

"You know Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked, I nodded.

"He's the guy who gave me the chicken." I stated, relating to a fact he knows.

Then the conversation went on until Yamamoto asked Tsuna for advice, ADVICE! Oh happy day! Tsuna is finally growing up!

"I guess... more effort is the way to go...I think." That kinda failed. 'Bleh I'm such a liar.'

'Yeah, if you want to lie, at least lie efficiently.'

To my and Tsuna's surprise, Yamamoto agreed and promised to practice in school to hell.

"Try not to over work yourself, Yamamoto." I busied as Tsuna nodded in agreement to my statement.

"Thanks for worrying! But seems like our positions are reversed, yeah? Ahaha!" Yamamoto laughed it off, seeming to think I was the mother hen for a moment.

That day I was first invited to Tsuna's house. It was a nice place, small and cosy looking.

When I saw his room plate, I muffled a laugh. A tuna plated one? Seriously? Oh the irony.

Tsuna instantly went down gaming, I watched from the floor beside him, Assassin's creed? I didn't think Tsuna would go for these types of games... but all in all, I like Assassin's Creed. Specially the wrist daggers. You just walk up past the guy and you just twitch your hand and _shfoom!_ the guy dies. Awesomely cool. The move I mean.

"Hey Reborn." I greeted him cautiously, seeing he was polishing something shiny in his hands.

"Ciao." He greeted back, then went back polishing the metal pipe thing. Tsuna then went for a conversation with Reborn, so I snatched up the game control and carried on playing, those guys don't stand a chance!

I was snapped out of the TV screen by flames. Whistling at me and Tsuna.

"You should get hot, too for once." Reborn said as he aimed the shiny pipe thing _(That was actually a flame-thrower)_ at Tsuna, me being in the line of fire.

"That's the wrong meaning of hot."

"Don't say my line!" Yelled Tsuna, head smoking.

"AHHH! MY HAIR! MY HAIR! IT'S ON FIRE!" I yelled running around in circles like a head-less chicken.

The next day I was at school, sobbing inwardly at my burnt ends of my hair. Tsuna apologized multiple times, bowing repeatedly while I said it was okay. Nobody can blame him for an out of control hitman's faults.

The rest of the day went as follows:

I blew up the science lab.

I fell asleep in maths and was sent to detention.

I screwed up in Japanese and translated something into something ... _very silly._

I stabbed myself with a knife in Home economics.

SO MUCH BLOOD! AAAAAHHHHH!

Because of my major blood-loss and all the others, I was sent to home early at lunch for my own safety and other's sanity. Sigh, I really fail. I walked towards the school gates, it didn't help that Yamamoto didn't show up in class as well.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" That prized yell broke me out of my mood, I looked to see...

_Holy freaking Tsuna and Yamamoto falling from the freaking sky! _Operation 9: What the hell just happened?!

"SAVE MEEEEEEE!" Tsuna screamed. I was instantly trying to catch them, oh god from that distance they could DIE!

"I've gotcha!" I yelled in reassurance as I tried to catch them, not knowing that I was only one girl catching two guys falling with high gravitational potential energy.

"JUN! GET OUT OF THERE!" Yamamoto yelled, I have no idea what he was talking about, looked at where I am. I was probably right underneath the two guys, so I should be able to catch them. What?

"Why? I can't see-" The breath was instantly crushed out of my lungs as they landed on me, Yamamoto then Tsuna. To tell the truth, it felt like an _truck_ falling on me and then an _elephant_ decided to trample all over me too. HEAVY!

Oh the _pain._

I'm feeling like regurgitating my organs, and that is _not good._

But luckily, Yamamoto got off me as soon as he woke up from his daze. "Jun! Are you alright?!"

"What does it look like to you?" I joked weakly, sucking in air as I tried to stand up. Tsuna was shaking on the floor, being so close to death was traumatising.

Seeing that I was strong enough to joke, Yamamoto laughed, "Yeah! You really saved me there Jun! I owe you my life! And Tsuna..." He turned to the shaking boy on the ground, "I didn't know what I was doing. Nothing comes good from idiocy." He laughed, then I noticed his arm in a sling. I put the two and others together.

'Tsuna, did he...?'

'Yeah, I tried to stop him, but it seems alright now. He looks back to normal.'

I was momentarily stupified, "YAMAMOTO TAKESHI! Don't you ever go thinking bungee jumping with one arm is a good idea since you and your ideas are too dangerous!" I screeched. Tsuna fell down with a sweatdrop.

'What?'

'N-Nothing. Just nothing, Jun.'

Yamamoto seemed to laugh at that, "Yeah Jun, I'm sorry. I should've listened when you told me not to overwork myself."

"Tsuna here had the decency to try and stop you! Why is it bungee jumping without a cord? You make it sound like you wanted to suicide or something! Be careful next time!" I lectured, Yamamoto nodding and grinning like himself.

"At least you didn't turn naked, I guess that Reborn didn't bother shooting you since he saw that I'll save you." I turned to Tsuna, who was starting to regain a bit of his nerve. He laughed awkwardly at my guess, saying that I was probably right. Then I fell down on the ground.

"Jun! Are you alright!?" Tsuna and Yamamoto both shouted at my condition on the ground.

"Fine. I think I cracked a few ribs, you guys are heavy." I laughed breathlessly.

"We should call an ambulance!" Tsuna shouted desperately, Yamamoto nodding and pulling out a cellphone.

**Operation 9: What the hell just happened [Yamamoto was bungee-jumping and being an idiot]**

**A/N:** **Another update! I might go back to following the anime... anyway, R&R!**


	10. Operation 10: Suspended

**A/N: EAAAAARRRRRGH! I'm back! **

**Disclaimer: I love doing these**

**Operation 10:`[Suspended]**

I love to admit, living in a hospital _rocks_.

Oh no. I'm not being emo and negative.

I'm being _totally_ relaxed, eating food and having no fear of evil hitmans leaping out and killing me. By accident.

The annoying thing is that I still have some kind of mental connections with my friend, who definitely never gets a break.

His name I don't need to tell you. He has a hitman tutor *hint hint*

Now I was very happy and calm when Tsuna, screamed in my mind.

_UWAAAAAHHH! UWAAAAAAH!_

I immediately was wide awake, _Tsuna?! You in there?! Tell me what happened to you now!_

_I-I-I tried to look into Reborn's suitcase and some weird thing happened and now I'm going to be executed!_ A mental image, sent by his fishyness, appeared in my mind. I blanched, trust Tsuna to walk into his personal fear of deaths, even with Reborn away.

_T-t-thank God! Reborn's here!_

_Tsuna, I don't think he'll be that kind to save you..._

_And Kyoko-chan?!_

I sighed, he's not listening to me.

_I-I can't believe this! It's like a miracle! Kyoko-chan came to visit my room!_

_Even though she came with Reborn._

_Jun...*exasperated sigh*_

Then came the explanation that Reborn was paying Kyoko back her money while he had no money, but a credit card that the stall lady didn't believe in *cough*hetriedtothreatenherwithagun *cough*. Since he looks like a child. I swear, the truck crushing look-alike of an infant is _not_ a child. I tuned out their conversation until I felt the mental pain of Tsuna being choked. Then I got the message that Kyoko think it's acting.

I'm not even going to comment.

Maybe I will.

She's lacking in common sense! I mean, if I was there I would automatically assume that Tsuna was being choked to death by a one year old child. Then Nana burst in. Since Tsuna got part of his DNA from his mother, I could tune into her thought process a bit.

_My she's cute. Tsuna's with such a cute girl! _Then the rest is unsaid because of Tsuna's request. I would personally abandon Tsuna right now, which I nearly did until Reborn pointed a gun at him and wanted to play Russian Roulette. I don't know what that is but the term 'Russian' is enough to set me on board. No offense to the Russians out there, but when a hitman points a gun at you and the history of Russians vaguely in your mind, you just can't help but suspect. Then the rules were explained, put one bullet into a revolver with six slots and fire, if you're unlucky enough, you die.

I can see where this is going...

Kyoko goes first.

BANG.

She's dead.

Killed with a dying will bullet.

Well that's done it.

Tsuna's first death experience. But to be sincere, might I add that Kyoko had a regret and came back, the scene a bit gross to behold.

Tsuna being a pervert. Nose-bleed and all when he saw Kyoko pop out of her body half-naked. Kyoko ran around, saying some stuff to Tsuna's mother (She regretted _that_ comment?), broke the table and tried to kill Nana, as far as I saw it.

Then Reborn got out his reverse 1 ton hammer, dragged it easily across the floor and and got rid of Kyoko's dying will bullet.

I broke off contact then, because I had visitors.

"HAMAGURI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"Ahaha! Yo, Jun, how you doing?"

"EXTREME FRIEND YOU HAVE THERE HAMAGURI. JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

"Ah? Is this your friend Jun? Nice to meet you, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!"

"EXTREME!"

"Sirs, if you make that much noise we'll have to kick you out!" A nurse yelled.

"I'M EXTREMELY SORRY!" Sasagawa bent a perfect 90 degrees, the nurse looked flustered as the attention of the whole ward was fixed on them.

"*Sigh*~ I might need a room change..." I moaned, "Preferably someplace that they won't ever find."

"SQUAWK!"

"And some KFC..."

**Operation 10: [Suspended] Agent is out of action.**

**A/N: I know this is short, but I can't really do much because of the filler chapter and I can't think of much with Jun in hospital. I'll try to update soon! R&R**


	11. Operation 11: Rescue from a Demon

**A/N: New update! Eheheh... ALRIGHT! I took too long because the simple reasons of I am forgetful and lazy, you satisfied?!**

**Disclaimer: Nearly 2013 (x13) WE DIDN'T DIE!**

**Operation 11: Rescue from Demon**

"T-t-this is..." My eye twitched, what in the blazes?

"Eheheh... Hello Jun..." Tsuna trailed off awkwardly.

"Tsuna, may I remind you that you should _never, __**ever**__,_ invite me to your house if something like _this_ is going to happen!" Half of the room was covered in black soot, and Tsuna was sitting in the middle, a maths book in hand and Reborn in a costume and hardhat with three bomb detonators next to him.

"Tsuna said he would work hard on his test for more allowance." Reborn reprimanded in his funny outfit. How did he even _manage_ to put three bombs _under_ Tsuna's floor? His room is like, on the second floor! Oh that rhymed.

"At this rate, before my allowance rises, I'll rise to **Heaven!**" Tsuna screamed, "Hey, Jun, JUN!?"

My attention was on the funny little kid outside Tsuna's window, perched on a branch and holding a gun. _I think becoming Tsuna's friend is a tad bit too dangerous... _Seriously, kids in the mafia wield weapons from, like five years old, wear cow suits, have a _huge_ afro and two very shiny horns at either side of their heads? What have they experienced to change them into something _that_ terrifying? I mean, five year olds now hold guns and wear outrageous outfits, what of the olders? Will they be octopuses with light sabers? *Shiver*

Anyways, Tsuna looked at where I was looking and let out a "What the-" and trying to get Reborn's attention while Reborn ignored him and kept on talking about a _very_ complicated maths problem. So the kid was angered that Reborn ignored him and tried to fire, but the branch he was on broke under his weight.

"I'll go check up on him-" **BANG!** The bedroom door room _banged_ open and, lo and behold, the cow kid was there!

"Long time no see Reborn! It's me, Lambo!" His voice was high and a bit nasally.

"Remember this formula." Reborn ignored him again, me sweatdropping at 'Lambo's' unfortunate acquaintance.

"Must... Tolerate." Lambo muttered, then did a bipolar switch. "Hello Reborn, don't you remember me?-DIE!" He 'snuck' casually up to Reborn and held up a machete.

Reborn punched him into a wall without looking.

Poor kid, being ignored everytime. But is still _annoying_.

"Oh that hurt... I must have tripped over something..." Lambo said, putting up a tough act while pulling himself off the floor. "I, Lambo-san,-"

I am sorry but that is when I stopped listening, _he's crying when introducing himself for god's sake!_

Lambo got angry and tried to kill Reborn with a grenade. I prepared myself for serious injuries ie. curling into a ball and try to roll out of the door but Reborn, being the simple badass he is, swatted the grenade back without looking back at Lambo. I watched with wide eyes and winced when the grenade, a real one mind you, exploded in the his face and the force wracked the whole house.

"Is he.. okay?" I asked to Tsuna, who was looking out of the window with worried eyes as well.

"Not likely..." He answered, of course, who _would _be okay after getting hit by a grenade's blast directly?

The rest of the day went smoothly, if you count countless explosions with Reborn's 'tutoring' time. By the time the sun was setting, I had made sure that Tsuna was alive and kicking, well as close as anyone can be next to Reborn. As I tiredly walked out of Tsuna's house, I walked pass this pretty woman with a coloured hair that I can't name with the most weird brain waves, poisonous, I tell you. She stared at my friend's house for a moment before turning and leaving.

**The next day~**

I coincidentaly bumped into Tsuna on the way to school today, his mouth stuffed with a piece of bread while I had an apple in mine. We spoke in 'MM!'s since our mouths were stuffed, nodded at each other and jogged together towards school. On the way however, the woman that I saw yesterday appeared on a turqoise bicycle and stopped infront of us.

_Wow, such a good-looking person..._ I caught Tsuna thinking, his bread disappeared down his gullet long ago while my mouth was still stuffed with apple.

_Mmf! Mfmmmm mnmn mm!_ I said also.

_Jun, you know you're thinking, so you should be able to talk properly since your thoughts haven't got an apple stuffed in it._

_Oh right, I SAW HER YESTERDAY STARING AT YOUR HOUSE! Be careful! She might be a stalker!_

_That's just near impossible, why would she stalk me?_

I gave him a flat stare then, did he forget who he was going to be?

"Here, you can have this." She tossed a can of orange juice at Tsuna, and rode away. Being the clumsy bugger he is, he couldn't catch it and the can fell to the ground, orange juice leaking out. _There goes a perfectly free can of orange juice..._ I lamented in my head.

"I look so uncool... It spilled too." Tsuna sighed. "But why me?" He turned to stare at the direction the pretty woman left at.

"Well, might as well pick it up, we don't want to be litter bugs." I sighed, bending down to pick up the can of orange juice. Then the juice breathed out purple noxious fumes and I snatched my hand away on instinct. Luckily so too, because a raven that was just above the juice, perched on a street lamp, fell down, most likely dead, next to the can of juice.

"What the hell?!" We both shouted, eyes as wide as they can go. The f*ck? That can of juice is evil, that's why I never liked drinking orange juice, they are most likely poisonous!

_Jun, that's not the point here..._ Tsuna sweatdropped at my thoughts.

"Oh yeah! Should we help the bird?" I asked, curiously poking at the black lump of feathers.

"Not likely, it could be dead for all we know." Tsuna answered.

To my utter surprise, part of the street slid open to reveal... a Reborn sat snuggly in a leather sofa, "Here, use this."

He tossed me a vial of clear liquid, which I assumed is an antidote. I quickly poured the stuff down the bird's beak, it made a tired moan.

"Well, now that's done, let's get to school! I think we might be late!" I exclaimed as i dropped the vial, can and apple core down a trash can and ran to school.

"WAIT! Jun! That's the wrong way!"

I screeched to a stop, "Oh right." And ran the opposite direction.

"Jun, it's _this_ way!"

At school, we slid open the door to class 1-A when we were greeted...

by a smilling Gokudera's face.

**"OH SWEET MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS HOLY!"** I yelled in English, horrified to witniss such a scene, I leaned back and scooted as far away as possible from the OOC Octo. He _smiled._ That is absolutely _evil_. You all know what's evil behind that smile.

Octo ignored me, instead smiling widely to Tsuna, "Good morning, Tenth!"

Unlike me, Tsuna's reaction was less dramatic, "Wah! G-G-Gokudera-kun! ...Stop calling me that..."

"No, the tenth is the tenth." I needed to get in, _now._ I quickly pushed pass Gokudera, pulling Tsuna in with me. _Tsuna, that man is absolutely dangerous! He still might have dynamites on him! And in _those_ places too._

Tsuna was more terrified at my warning, which _is _technically true. I looked back to Gokudera shouting at Yamamoto about 'The tenth's right hand man is me!' I quote.

"Come on, let me into your group." Yamamoto insisted, then looking to me, "Right Jun?"

Oh damn that devil under the smiling face, putting me to the situation, "Umm..." I laughed nervously, oddly acting like Yamamoto for a moment.

"Well? Woman?" Gokudera snapped at me, I blinked. He accepted me into the group?

Ignoring the sexist comment, I decided to get on the octo's nerves by saying, "Sure! It'll be more-" Chaotic "-fun with Yamamoto in the group!"

Gokudera snarled at me while Yamamoto laughed and swung an arm round my neck, appearing like good friends. Then Kyoko walked in and I had to blank out because Tsuna's thoughts were swooning again, and I didn't like that. See, a major disadvantage of being in tune of someone's wavelength is that their emotions sometimes effect you, and _I_ seriously don't want to be smiling goofily and thinking weird thoughts with Kyoko around, that'll be just..._weird._

I was snapped out of 'blank mode' when Tsuna made a loud exclamation of, 'WHAT?' I looked at what everybody else was looking at to see Lambo clinging to Tsuna's leg with a constipated face on. When everyone voiced their opinions, I shivered, two spikes of my brown hair standing up straight and twitching. I sense a dark and menacing aura... Operation 11: Rescue from Demon automatically starts!

I won't ever take my chances with the god of this school, so I grabbed Tsuna's arm and raced for it. The creepy aura of 'the prefect' fading into the distance. Once outside, I quickly put Lambo onto the floor, off Tsuna's leg. I then got straight to the point.

"So, um... what are you doing here?" I asked Lambo, him staring up at me.

"I was... looking for Reborn." He sobbed a bit, making me feel a bit guilty.

"Uh, so you're lost." Tsuna concluded. Meanwhile Gokudera ran up asking Tsuna who was 'this kid' and concluding that he knows Reborn. I was soon pushed out of the simple staring and looking around, trying to see when Reborn'll appear, when the sink wall slid open and tada! Reborn appeared.

"Tsuna, classes are starting soon! Hurry up and get back to class."

"Where the hell are you coming out from?!"

"Uh, the sink?" I put in, Tsuna whipping around and giving me an exasperated look.

"That's not what I meant Jun."

Reborn held up a finger, "My hideouts in this school are all connected by a secret passageway."

Then Lambo climbed up onto Tsuna's head and started yelling victory, "Everything up until now was staged to get you to come out!"

"Uh, you were crying for real..." Tsuna put in.

"No kidding." I nodded with my hand on my chin in agreement. Lambo then had the 'Oh crap I've been caught' face because then he pulled out a rocket launcher and pointed it at Reborn. "DIE REBORN!"

Gokudera stood in front, holding his dynamites and threw them at Lambo, which broke his weapons, and to my surprise, Lambo was alive, albeit crying a million.

"That... was quick."

"Ah, he's crying again now."

"How weak." were our trio of thoughts at Lambo's performance. Then Lambo rummaged through his afro and pulled out a purple bazooka that was technically three times his size.

"How did he store that inside his hair!?" I yelled in pure amazement. Then my eyes narrow as Lambo stuffed himself into the bazooka, it automatically firing.

Did, did that kid just, "Commit suicide?" I asked to the air, as pink smoke from the explosion obscured my view. A man walked out, vaguely familiar, but I just can't put a finger on it, like it was an unimportant thing until now.

"Yare, geez." Were his first words, then he saw Tsuna, "Nice to see you again, young Vongola tenth."

"W-Who is he-" Tsuna's words were put off as I shoved my palm in his face, taking over his screentime.

"Woah woahwoahwoah, _woah!_ What the eff happened?!"

"Thank you for taking care of my ten year younger self. This is that Lambo, who was once a crybaby." Then I definitely haven't met him before then.

"W-What?!" Tsuna yelled.

"So that's the ten year bazooka then." Reborn commented from his seat. Tsuna turned to him, "A what?!"

Lambo then started the lecture, "Personblahblahhitblahbybazoo kablahblahswitchwiththemselv estenyearsinfutureblahblahbl ah five minutes."

If you are a very patient person then you should've unscrambled that message, person hit by bazooka switch themselves to ten years in the future, for five minutes. Yeah, that'll make more sense. Then teenager Lambo looked at me.

"Ah, hello Jun-san, might I ask, how old are you now?"

Um, what?! "I-I'm thirteen..."

"Oh. Guess it's too early then."

"...For what?"

"Nothing."

_It's obviously not nothing_, I sweatdropped at the obvious lie. I'm instantly deeply suspiscious but it soon flew out of my mind when Lambo made his horns reappear ( he kept them for _ten_ frigging years?! ) And attacked Reborn with ten million, or something, bolts charged up in his horns. It was all epic until Reborn stopped it with a simple Leon-changed cane.

"So anti-climatic..."

To my utter amusement, Lambo's head had three bumps coming out of it, one after another, stacked on top.

"Pff." I looked to the side as I chuckled at his miserable look.

_Jun, that's not nice!_ Tsuna was reprimanding me while Adult Lambo ran away crying.

**Operation 11: Rescue from Demon [Successful!]**

**A/N: Happy New Years! Good wishes to all my reviewers and supporters! Also I put up a poll for the pairing to who Jun goes to. See you next year!**


	12. Operation 12: To be a tour guide

**A/N: Uh... hey. Long time no see. I have no good excuses. WATCH ME!**

**Disclaimer: Lalalalalalala~ Wait. I'm doing this wrong. *Cough* Trololololololololololo trolololololoooooo~**

**Operation 12: To be a tour guide**

All was well in school, I got called once to hand in an assignment during class, so obviously I had to leave. NO CLASS! WHOOP!

You see, I was walking _back_ to class after handing in the assignments, luckily not meeting any patrolling disciplinary members, when the pretty lady from somedays ago showed up. She had asked for a tour of the whole school, and I, being the helpful person I was, complied to her wishes Operation 12: To be a tour guide! (Another reason to ditch class. WHOOP!).

"This is the toilets, don't go unless you _really_ need to. You don't want to know what goes on in there. This is my classroom, where my friends and I shall live most of our lives in this school and there is the reception room. Avoid at all costs. There is the teacher's lounge, hope that old geezer will die soon, here is the changing rooms, please avoid going into the boys one. That one stinks. Also here is the gym, all kinds of important stuff happen here (Yeah right. Tsuna got shot twice in here.) and here is the shower rooms, I don't like them, the name explains itself. *_Ding dong!*_ What you heard there is the school bell, way better than the ones in England, and the last important part of this tour is the roof..." I swung open the roof door, "... and here is where lots of mafia people turn up and try to kill each other."

I deadpanned, looking at Tsuna's 100% poisoned lunchbox.

"Ah, the girl from this morning!" Tsuna exclaimed, pointing at her.

"Big sis..." Muttered Gokudera before clutching his stomach and dying on the spot.

Wait.

"This pretty lady's your _sister!_" I shouted, "But that doesn't make sense at all! She's pretty!"

The pretty lady nodded in agreement with my statement and walked over to the group of three and one dangerous hitman, "Long time no see, Hayato."

"Ciaossu, Bianchi." Reborn's squeakly voice broke through my inner turmoil.

_Jun, it's not that surprising, you don't need to be in such a mess._

_HOW IS IT NOT SURPRISING! SHE'S OCTO-PEDO'S SISTER. SISTER! TO AN OCTO!_

_EFF NO SHE IS! NOW CALM. DOWN!_

_EFF NO? EFF _NO_? EFF YOU!_

During my friendly banter with Tsuna, Bianchi had blushed and romantically, like a shy high-school girl, twiddled with her hair telling him that she was there to bring him back and he was more fit for the blahblahblah. Reborn said blahblahblah.

Processing... likely solution to situation... AHA!

"So you two are going out?"

Bianchi blushed at that even more, before saying in a high pitched, girly voice, "Look Reborn, even our love is seen clearly by other people! How wonderful!"

Then, ignoring the sound of 'EHH?' from Tsuna, she did a bipolar switch and told us...

"That means that if the 10th doesn't die in some horrible accident, Reborn will never be free! Wait for me, Reborn... I'll kill the 10th... I mean, if the 10th dies I'll come to bring you back." She turned to leave.

_Oh, then Tsuna, make sure to not accidentally kill yourself. At least Bianchi-san's nice._

_You don't understand Jun! I'm being targeted!_

_By who?_

_...*SIGH*_

_But to the matter at hand, TO THE INFIRMARY!_

_Oh yeah, I completely forgotten about Gokudera-kun..._

_... unresponsible boss, Tsuna~_

_Shut up! I'm not going to be the boss!_

**In the Infirmary...**

"What's up with Gokudera's sister?" Tsuna asked Reborn, after Yamamoto had gone away.

I shall not explain since that came out as blahs and tell you that she was a hitman, specialises in poison cooking, and another thing...

"She is also my lover."

"Oh. Congratulations." I said, a bit surprised.

"Thank you."

"Do you even know what you're saying?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Oh. Yeah. Wait. DID YOU JUST SAY THAT YOU WERE LOVERS WITH A PERSON FIVE TIMES YOUR HEIGHT!"

Then Gokudera woke up. Seems like, after Gokudera told us, that Gokudera's got a phobia/allergic reaction/something unknown to man to Bianchi's face. Also I now know that Gokudera lives in a castle and has ate Bianchi-san's cooking every piano recital.

"The horror!" Me and Tsuna yelled, tortured yells ringing throughout the school.

**Back at class~**

"I had successfully _not_, I repeat not, blown up the kitchen today." I nodded at myself in satisfaction, looking sagely, "This means something."

I looked up to the ceiling, stars gleaming in my eyes, "Am I finally going to stop being a failure?!"

I looked back up at the chocolate cake, simple with no icing, and not burnt at all, "This must be a sign!"

It was in home economimcs, and we were given the simple task of baking a cake. Cake... I must not say the line or my mini alter-ego in my head will smash her head onto a wall! *Whisper*The cake is a lie* Whisper*.

Cake... _chocolate_ cake. The food of the Gods, chocolate. Oh chocolate...~

Ahem. My other classmates have already put a slice of their cakes into a plate to 'give to the boys' in our class as a ... gift? Treat? I don't know why they would give it away if they own the whole cake. Waste of effort if you ask me.

"Jun~ It's time to go~" One of my acquaintances, called to me. She was the plastic girl, almost a complete Mary Sue if she isn't-

"I understand that the other girls want to give cakes to the hotties, but I seriously am _not that bold._ How can anyone be?" She complained, already munching on a slice of her cake, vanilla flavored.

"Because they have an obsession that drives over all law and reason to be shy? I'm just bold in personality." I stated, getting up and taking my cake with me. Whole cake. "Maybe I'll share it with anyone, presuming they don't die first."

The 'Girls' were like an army, packed otgether in tight formation and Hana, Kyoko's friend, in the lead.

"TO THE GUYS!" All the girls chanted.

"Oh for the love of the Gods-" I groaned, at the back of the pack.

"Wohooooo!" The guys interrupted me, cheering with a sparkly sound in the background.

"They look so good!"

"Give them to me, me!"

Sorry lads, but...

"Gokudera-kun isn't here?"

"Do you want mine, Yoshimoto-kun?"

"I hope that Yamamoto-kun will take mine."

I can guess that Tsuna would want Kyoko's then Yamamoto would accept all of the cakes offered to him and Gokudera is saved from the nuisance of cakes shoved under his noses at every given second. But sadly, for the octo-pedo that is currently resting in the infirmatory...

"Eh? I heard that Gokudera-kun is in the infirmatory!" I called out, trying to mimic a high girly voice.

"Gokudera-kun's in the infirmatory?! We have to visit him!" A vast number of girls had left from the army, taking their cakes with them.

Through the lessened crowd, I can finally see straight.

"Tsuna-kun, do you want to eat it?" Kyoko-chan asked, offering her cake. Oh yes! Score for Tsuna!

Oh wait.

What is that suspiscious purple fume coming out of her cake that is a poisonly shade of purple and worms happily peering out of it?

_HOW CAN KYOKO-CHAN NOT REALISE THE DIFFERENCE IN HER CAKE! IS SHE BLOODY BLIND?!_

_Now now, don't loose your cool Jun..._

_Oh yeah. At least I'm not the one that's about to die. Rest in peace._ I clapped my hands together while bowing my head to show respect. _Let's have a moment of silence for our favourite friend in this school..._

"REBORN! I'll eat cake with my dying will!" Phew. Reborn to the rescue!

Oh. And before I forget... Today on Tsuna Boxer Watch, we have a red with yellow spotted boxer. Tune in next time!

Tsuna, well, whatever he still is, chomped down Bianchi's cake like nothing. Does dying will allow you to have an iron stomach? "It's not enough! Aaaaaaaaa!"

He proceeded to run hyper speed, snatching cake slices of plates like a pro and stuffing it in his mouth the next second

"Still not enough!" He then kept on trying to steal cakes, when he charged towards me. My foot was on his forehead the next second while holding the whole cake waaaaay above his reach (Take advantage of his height!)

Unfortunately, for a moment I thought I could match up to him while he's still going Ryohei on everyone. Tsuna pushed more force onto my foot and sent me catapulting to the next floor.

Yup, the floor broke.

And yes, it hurt like a b*tch.

And my whole speech went on auto-pilot.

"Wuh-BLLLLLLLUUUUUUU. FRIG THAT HURT! *Cough* I think I broke a rib there. Ouch. MEDICAL ATTENTION ANYBODY?!" Luckily I was in the infirmary, then an exclamation of.

"I remember now! He was my sister's ex-boyfriend!"

"Seriously, *Cough* Gokudera, I thought that you don't talk of stuff like this!" I tried to humor the scene.

"The idiot cow's older self, he looked alot like Bianchi's ex-boyfriend called Romeo who she killed!"

"Wow. So does that mean that if adult Lambo shows himself infront of Bianchi-"

"She's going to try to kill him."

"Wait. I thought it would be a teary reunion and all that! What's up with the mafia world!?"

"Welcome to my world then."

"Wait. That guy's called Romeo... oh so that's who's gravestone I stumbled across, that looked like it was melted of by acid and pitied the wrong person." I concluded, bopping my fist on my palm. "My whole life is a lie."

I dropped into depression, gloomy purple aura around me and spirits that were attracted by my aura floating around me, chanting weird stuff. I barely heard them.

"Woman!"

"Ametofugosukugamucieu~"

"OI!"

"TingrodishinedoijID~"

"Don't you need medical attention?"

"...AH! I TOTALLY FORGOT! "I tried to leap to my feet and failed, instead I blacked out. Oh sweet sweet sleep...

Wait. Doesn't that mean I'll die?

Meh. Sleep right now is first priority.

**Operation 12: To be a tour guide. [Successful. Wait. WHERE'S THE CAKE?!]**

**A/N: Vote on the poll for who Jun is paired up with~ It's on my profile~ R&R! Thanks for your support, whether you gave any or not doesn't matter! :)**


End file.
